My New Hetalian Life
by Outcast001
Summary: this is me and my normal life, which is then thrown upside down when some corporation starts sending me these 'Unit' thiny's. and they're Hetalia characters... wait, what? please read top first, T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Since When?

Hi! I'm Alexandra, I've been reading a lot of authorXhetalia stories and I've decided to write one of my own, don't like? Then DON'T READ!

**P.S. all names except for mine and the Hetalia character's are nicknames and will be called as such throughout the story. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

It's morning, I hate mornings, I hate it when you wake up on your own but your still tired or when you're woken up by the siblings that tell you to be quiet so they can sleep… hypocrites.

This morning I woke up as usual; it was the last day of the first semester! Which is the Thursday before Good Friday. Which means a few weeks of sleeping in! Ah sweet, sweet sleep…

I got ready like normal, I looked at the clock; 6:45, huh, 15 minutes and I'm ready, a new record! I decided to log into my fanfiction account, I have only posted one story and it only has one review! *Sad face*

"Huh, well, what do we have here" I mumbled to myself. Sipping my tea. It has two sugars to give me the energy to properly wake up of a morning… my friends have kinda banned me from most coffee and/or caffeine products, with good reason I agree, albeit reluctantly.

There was an email, something about Hetalia, so naturally I opened it.

**Dear Alexandra**

**We are pleased to announce that**

**You have been chosen, with a selected**

**Few others, for our annual Unit release**

**We do ask that you do not go public with this**

**Or the consequences could be sever on your part**

**You may expect your first Unit within a 48-hour period**

**Your family will be sent on a holiday **

**And you will be paid daily for yourself and your**

**Units.**

**With kind regards**

**G. Reality Corp.**

**P.S. **

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to email us on **

**E.L .  
**

**Your password into your account for communication: G00dBy3 R3a1ity**

**Enjoy!**

I read the email over and over again. This was a prank right? This _had_ to be, someone must have hacked into my account and planted this, and how could they expect me to believe this? True I did want my life to have something that defied reality or just something totally cool or exciting or new in it, but that doesn't give the right to pick on me for it cause they think I'm some sort of freak!

I sighed. Well, if this is real then by the time I get home today there should be some holiday plan and a big handsome mother lode of cash in my bank account soon after, but until then this email never happened.

I logged off, finishing my tea as I remembered a random computer fact; most hacking of face book and other such sites are mainly from the owner of the hacked account forgetting to log off.

So now I _always_ check to see if I've logged off my accounts. I looked at the clock on the computer. 7:16 am, huh, seems time has flown by once again, I got my mp3 and put in my pocket, then put my cup in the sink and went to the bathroom to do my hair. After putting it in a kinda low ponytail, I can never be fully bothered to put it in a high ponytail or plat like my family tells me I should, I checked my bag. I was forgetting something…

Pencil case: check

Folders: check

First edition thesaurus that has that old book smell I love: definite check

Lunch: check

Mac book that school provides: check-wait a minute… ah, instincts right again!

I looked around to find it in its usual charging place, under the bed. I picked it up, wrapped it up in an old pillow case (the school has yet to get the bloody protective sleeves -_-) and shoved it in my bag, not forgetting to bring the charger just in case.

On my way to a quick breakfast snack, which was bread and butter, I peeked at the kitchen clock. 7:28 am. Well, time to go to school! Then it's sleeping for most of the holiday, Yay!

I plugged my headphones in and turned on my mp3 as I walked out the door at my normal pace, until the music came on since my footsteps quicken or slow depending what type of music I listen to at the time.

I got to school and walked strait to breakfast club, I inhaled, they were making pancakes, they had chock chip and strawberry and berry burst ones. The toppings they had were honey, butter, cream, maple syrup and probably other types of toppings that I have never heard about.

Yeah, I take pride in my sense of smell when it comes to food, and also my instinct about certain subjects.

"Morning all!" I called happily, thank you tea, I looked and what do you know, there making pancakes.

"Oh hello Alex, I thought you would be here soon enough" the nurse said, though I can never remember her name so I just call her 'miss' like most of my teachers.

I grabbed a normal pancake, dolloped whipped cream on it, and it was gone five seconds later.

"Hungry much?" Teresa asked. She worked at the school though I don't really know exactly what she does. Oh well, not my problem.

I smiled, not talking with my mouth full, then swallowed.

"Just a tad" I said in a cheeky voice, using my thumb and forefinger to almost touch to show my point, in joking form of course.

Just then one of my best friends walked in, dumping her back into the corner with the others, though her bag was more like those casual handbags. She waved to me before taking a seat next to me and taking a pancake, putting all sorts of toppings on it.

"Hey Alex" she said, not looking at me.

"Hey Rainbow" I said, using her nickname. Ok, so it's not a proper nickname but I couldn't remember her name when we first met so I called her 'rainbow' what are you going to do? Sue me? I'd like to see try (though please don't)

"What are your holiday plans?" she asked. My answer was spontaneous.

"Eat, sleep, read, go on computer, sleep, eat, clean, be lazy, go out a bit, sleep, eat, read, eat, sleep, go on computer and repeat" I said, adding maple syrup to my new and soon to die pancake.

"So the usual?" she gave me a comical glance, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, you" I asked, looking at her, she shrugged.

"Probably get drunk on the weekend, and might end up going to a party or two, but other than that same as you" she said, not caring about the adults. I smiled and ate my pancake before grabbing my bag.

"Well, apparently my whole family, minus me, are going on some big holiday, your welcome to come visit" I said before walking out the door.

"oh ok, wait! what?" she exclaimed. the teachers shushed her and i smiled inwardly.

I heard scuffling and I knew that Rainbow was trying to catch up so I slowed down, eventually stopping when I was out the door.

"Bye everyone" I said over my shoulder when Rainbow caught up, we then continued towards the library.

"Your home alone?" she asked. I nodded.

"More or less, if they actually go that is" I reminded. Though knowing my family it was a very unlikely.

"But hey, I'll give my phone number and you can call me later" I said and Rainbow smiled.

"Fuck yeah! Hey can we have a party at your place?" she asked.

"No" was my immediate answer. Rainbow looked like she was about to beg but it seemed like she changed her mind, she nodded though I could tell she wasn't exactly happy about it.

I gave her my number and we parted ways, her to the canteen and me to the library.

When I got there I felt more comfortable, secure and at home. Any place with a lot of books always seemed like a second home to me, like my mum said, books are safer.

I went to the cluster of desks at the far end of the library, everyone already there, unless they were waging. Nobody looked up from they're games, laptops or books but that was to be expected, at least in this group it is.

I took my spot at a random seat, bringing out my laptop and reading fanfiction on the schools Internet, teehee. Shortly afterwards mochi walked in and sat in front of me (mochi is what i call her)

"Good morning tomo" she said, her smile that told of a polite but somewhat evil mind, oh who am I kidding, she is evil, very evil…

I nodded "morning" I said before turning back to my fanfiction.

"Reading fanfiction? Let me guess, Hetalia?" she said, knowing the obvious answer. I smirked, my face not moving from the screen but eyes looked at her, which I think gave off an almost cruel and evil sense to it.

"Is there anything else" I replied, knowing she would give a smart reply but, oh well.

"Yes, several things actually" yep, nailed it. I nodded, looking at the screen again.

"Point taken," I said. Oh right before I forget.

"My family is going on some big holiday,_ apparently_" I said, I was skeptical about the whole thing but hey, you never know.

"Well, you're going to have fun. When is it?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested, which is hard to do in mochi case.

"Oh I'm not going, I'll be home alone" I said closing the screen, foreseeing that I wasn't going to get much reading done given the direction this conversation was going.

"What? Why not?" she asked, I sighed and shrugged, I gave a mumbled 'I don't know' and rested my cheek against my palm.

"Truth is, I don't think there will be a holiday…" I said in a bored tone, a little like England during a somewhat civilized conversation.

"Why's that?" mochi asked, she seemed somewhat concerned, most likely for my lack of interest about the whole holiday situation.

"Well, the only reason there is suppose to be a holiday is because some unknown corporation sent an email saying that everyone would be sent on a family holiday while I babysit some unit thingy's. Honestly, I think it's just a prank or something" I explained, mochi nodded.

"Yeah, probably is" seems she was dismissing the subject, but…

"True, but there is a chance of everything so I'll give you my phone number and you can call later, the email said something about forty eight hours so call me tomorrow and we'll see how it goes" I said, just a precaution in case I get a stalker or something. Luckily I have my trusty taser with me.

Mochi shrugged, not really caring I guess, so I gave her my number right before the siren went.

Just as we were about to leave Nyki walked through the doors, I smiled and waved to her, I hadn't seen her for so long.

"Sorry I'm late" she said, I chuckled somewhat.

"Yeah the sirens already gone, but hey, since we can never talk I'll give you my phone number, call later on, kay?" I asked, scribbling down my number and giving it to her. She smiled and nodded lightly.

"Sure, now go to class" she said motioning her hand to the door. I looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Looks like class has gone to me" I said cheekily while my class passed me and gathered in the 'fishbowl' which is a classroom that has window's and bookshelves for walls, so no privacy. I turned and followed my class, waving a goodbye at my friends before moving into the makeshift room and taking a seat.

LET THE DULLNESS BEGIN!

Recces, thank god, I immediately left my second session classroom and headed strait for the games room, it's a safe haven for me and my friends since we consider ourselves, in a sense, outcasts, which is exactly what we call our little family of non-blood relatives.

Along the way I passed chibbi, her real name shall not be mentioned cause she hates it. She was short, only reaching about my shoulder height, and was a year older than me but was kept back a year.

"Yo chibbi" I called. She turned and, after seeing me, hugged me, smiling happily.

"Haven't seen you in a while" she said as she let go.

"You saw me yesterday, which I expected to be your last day. Since when do you come to a last day of school?" I interrogated. She _never_ went to school on a last day.

"I had to" she shrugged, and I smirked.

"Since when has that stopped you?" I shot back at her and she shrugged.

"Let me guess, it's your boyfriend, he told you to" I said turning a corner with her following close behind. She grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Fiancé! and yeah… how'd you guess?" she asked suspiciously. I sighed.

"It's obvious, and I know you" I said shrugging, yeah we shrug a lot, though I don't like her 'fiancé' but don't ask me why, I just don't trust him.

She smiled and was going to go in with me but her boyfriend called her; she walked up to him and hugged him. I glared but hid it when he looked at me.

I nodded to him, which was as polite as I was going to get with him.

"Hey chibbi call me later, I want to talk with you, kay?" I called then walked into the games room, not waiting for an answer. Once her boyfriend comes into the conversation I can never really talk with her, I just don't like him.

I heard a chorus of 'hello Alex' and instantly noticed the bowl of cake slices, once I was sure I was allowed I grabbed one and it was gone in two bites. I then took a seat on a couch.

"Could you have eaten that any faster?" Nathan asked, humor laced his words and I smirked at him.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to appear rude" I said rummaging through my bag looking for one of my ham sandwiches.

"Since when do you care?" he said. Huh, déjà vu.

"Touché" I muttered, still looking for the bloody sandwich! Oh there you are, hello and goodbye, Om nom, nom, nom.

After recess I went to my next class which was math… evil.

Shortly after I brought out my work I was called into the office, a call from mum? Well, I wasn't going to complain, it got me out of school work so… ONWARDS!

"Hey mum" I said into the phone, I heard my mums voice through on the line.

"_Hey, um, listen Alex, we've got this offer to go on holiday, for free and everything will be paid for and we'll each be given this card that will pay for everything we buy, but we'll have to leave you behind, so, um…"_

I stared into space. This… was this really happening? Could that email be real?

"So if I stay behind, you guys can go on some holiday right?" I asked, I had to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"_Pretty much, look I know it's not fair and all but-"_ I cut her off.

"No, no its fine, really! But since when do you accept offers of holidays? You usually think it's fake or something" I questioned, and it was true, my mother doesn't just accept any random offer.

"_Well, the representative is here and showed proof it wasn't a sham"_ mum replied, I nodded subconsciously.

"Oh ok, well you guys just go and have fun, I can house sit" I said. I have no problem being left behind; it's not like it's the first time -_-

"_Are you sure, I mean-"_ I cut her off again.

"Mum I'm going to hang up and if your not gone by the time I get home I will push you off a bungee jumping tower whether you like it or not" I joked then waited for a reply. I heard everyone say 'thank you' then the line went dead, I said 'thank you' and 'have a nice day' to the office people I went back to my class. The rest of the day was a nullified blur; I was trying to make sense of it all.

_If that just really happened then will there be a Unit at home? Will I really be paid? What is a Unit anyway? What is it supposed to do? Who are the other 'few selected' and why us? Why me? Is this a dream? For some reason I hope it isn't…_

Before I knew it the end of school bell went off (well its more a siren but who cares? XD) and I was walking home, only when I came to the road did I have control of my body and a grip on time once more.

The walk home was as uneventful as usual, though I didn't listen to my music, I was still thinking about the possibilities the day was throwing at me, I kinda felt like I had to look over my shoulder every two minutes and that's a lot considering my home is a thirty minute walk from school.

I stared at my home, well not really, more like I stared at the black delivery van that was parked on my driveway. I kinda felt like running away, I noticed the big rectangular box near the garage door.

Taking a deep breath I walked towards the man leaning against the van, he looked uninterested and annoyed when he saw me.

"Get lost kid" he said when I was close enough. I glared at him.

"_You_ get lost, this is _my _home _not_ a pit stop," I said harshly, he looked surprised at my attitude. So was I, I normally don't act in such a disrespectful way to strangers, but if necessary I _will_ be aggressive. Besides I need to work on my independence and here's the perfect chance, what with him being so rude and all.

"Now get in your car and shove off before I call the police" I warned, hardening my glare, he actually seemed a little scared.

"Sorry miss, I didn't know it was you that the corporation had hired," he said quickly. Huh, so this guy is from the corporation, I continued my façade and appeared to be slightly annoyed. I turned to the box

"Some employment" I muttered bitterly, though loud enough for him to here, he looked wary when I turned my gaze to him.

"You enjoying the view or is there a reason you're still here" I questioned. My turn to look uninterestedly at him, he shifted slightly.

"I need your signature for the delivery" he quickly replied, holding out the clipboard, I walked forward and took it from his hand, him quickly retracting his, he seemed to be afraid. Good.

"Where do I sign?" I asked irritated, or at least that's what I seemed to him, I glanced up at him expectantly. He took a step back in fright before warily making his way to my side, he pointed to the bottom of the page.

"Just there" he said quietly, I gave a quick glare his way and he was by his van once again. Teehee this was SO much fun.

"Pen" I said holding out my hand, he looked sort of dazed and confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not a magician. _Pen" _I said like I was quickly losing patience, he jumped before stuttering his hands around his pockets looking for one, when he found one he took a small step towards me, holding the pen out.

I lightly snatched it from him; he jumped. I scribbled my signature on the line next to _signature_. After that I tossed the clipboard and pen his way.

"There. Is this the only one" I asked, looking at the wooden box.

"Maybe" he muttered. Turned and glared questionably at him, silently telling him to explain.

"Uh, well, you may prove suitable to house other Units so…" he looked stuck, then was about to say more but I held up my hand, stopping him.

"I get it. Now, please leave" I said, adding a blank face at the latter sentence. He moved so quickly I wondered if he was human, but it makes no difference to me.

I managed to get it into the area in front of the kitchen; it was the only area that had enough room. I looked at it as it laid there, a wooden crate. It could be an elaborate prank, the ones you see on the TV. I sighed.

"Staring isn't going to do anything" I muttered as I walked outside, I went into the spider littered shed and grabbed a hammer; quickly exiting I made my way back inside the house. The box hadn't moved, I pulled the nails out and opened the lid.

"Holy shit" I muttered as I stared at a hot Hetalia character sleeping in the crate.

* * *

**want to know who it is? find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Common Sense

I stared in astonishment. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans, no shoes. There was a few things scattered around him, one being a glasses case that had a text on the lid, this confirmed who he is, or who he's pretending to be.

There was a clipboard at his feet, moving some of the Styrofoam I picked it up and read it's contents.

_Congratulations on your first Unit. _

_There are a few things you need to know about Units._

I sat on the edge of the open crate as I kept reading.

_One: when they are delivered they will be asleep and will have a list of ways to wake them up._

_Two: each one will have specific needs._

_Three: you do not want to make an enemy of your Unit(s), trust me you will regret it._

_Four: they will introduce themselves when they wake up._

_five: they are practically indestructible.  
_

_To awaken or activate this Unit you will need to either:_

_A: go to McDonald's and bring back a burger (he will love you forever if you do)_

_B: play the Beatles music (he will like you and do what you say most of the time)_

_C: talk in the best British accent you can and pray for the best (you will be hugged) _

_If you cannot do any of these you can just wait until he wakes up._

_Good luck!_

_E.L. Reality Corp._

I stared at the paper, and then looked at the sleeping blond. Well, I can't do the British accent for shit and I don't listen to the Beatles, but I do have some left over McDonald's!

I moved to the fridge and grabbed a double quarter pounder, I heated it up in the microwave and placed next to the slumbering boys head.

I watched as he stirred and eventually opened his eyes. Those blue, unfocused eyes moved to me, then to the burger. His eyes narrowed as he started feeling around for something, still staring (though it looked like glaring) at the burger.

"Oh! Is this what your looking for?" I asked gently as I reached for the glasses case, I read the gold running writing inscription: _Texas._

I opened the case and delicately place the glasses in his palm; he sat up as he put them on, giving a heavy sigh. He looked at me, and then at the burger, his eyes widened, his stomach growled. His eyes watered as he looked at me again, I smiled.

"It's all yours," I said waving my hand at the reheated meat. His eyes sparkled before he pounced on the unsuspecting burger and devoured it. Poor burger T_T

"Thank you! I was so hungry! I'm still hungry but I'm happy I could eat a hamburger as my first meal at my new home!" he rambled smiling and grinning all the way. When he finally stopped I smiled again.

"I'm Alexandra, you're caretaker I guess," I said politely as I held out my hand, instead of a handshake I got a hug, a very tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Ya~y! I'm so glad someone as nice as you is caring for me! I swear I'll be good ok?" he exclaimed in a loud happy voice. I tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his words.

"Air!" I gasped. He yelped and let go, only to catch me when I nearly fell to the ground. He looked at me directly, holding my upper arms as I breathed.

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded, and he let me go. He smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that. The others say I'm inhumanly strong," he laughed a bit and I giggled slightly.

"So I gathered" I joked, he smiled sensing that he'd been forgiven. I gestured to the fridge.

"There some leftover McDonald's in the fridge if you want it" I said standing up. I went to my room and put my bag away, dumping it on the floor, and put my laptop on to charge. When I got back he was shifting through the fridge, the bin already full of empty food packets and boxes.

"Hungry much?" I laughed slightly; he pocked his head up before smiling and diving back into the fridge.

_That's gonna put a dent in my wallet_. I thought with a slight cringe, I looked at the dropped paper and picked it up, I continued reading.

_This Unit will need:_

_1: A large amount of food, daily._

_2: video games of some sort._

_3: movies, many being horror._

_Anything else that he asks for is optional on your part. Try not to spoil him._

_Need any questions answered, just log on to your account._

I sweat dropped slightly. Really? I sighed, lowering the paper, letting it almost touching the ground from my sitting position.

"So what am I to call you?" I asked, bored. He paused and looked at me.

"Well I have two names; America and Alfred F. Jones," he said, I thought about which one to use while he waited for my response.

"Well, which one would you prefer?" I asked and he seemed elated by what I said. I didn't understand why but I didn't ask, probably a personal thing.

"You can call me America!" he almost yelled. I nodded; satisfied with the results, while America dove into the fridge once more, man this is going to be expensive. Oh right I almost forgot!

I made my way to the family computer and checked my bank account.

_Holy shit_! That was a lot of money, over fifty thousand dollars right there, in the bank, staring me in the face. I moved twenty-five grand into my savings account, and then I addressed the American.

"Hey! You want to go to KFC or something?" I called out and it didn't take long to get an answer. America ran into the office room.

"You serious?" he exclaimed, happiness and hope filled his eyes. He's a lot like a child.

"Yup" I chirped, grinning. Then I realized something.

"Oi, do you have any shoes or something?" I asked and he nodded.

"In the crate" he said as he went to go get them. I got up and grabbed my denim shoulder bag, well it was one of my sisters but she not here so oh well, and put my oversized wallet in it, seriously what possessed me to by something so unpractical? But hey, too late now, I checked to make sure I had the right cards then walked to the front door.

"Yo! America! I'm leaving now!" I yelled and I heard a startled 'wait!' as he ran to catch up. Soon we were both out the door heading to a fast food joint.

"So uh, where are we anyway?" he questioned, I looked up at him quizzically, me only at his shoulders I had to.

"Uh, like, which country?" he elaborated and understanding struck me.

"O~h… were in Australia" I said gorging his reaction, which was… quiet comical, to say the least.

"AW MAN! I hoped we were in America! This is totally not cool! There are no super hero's in Australia! Why here of all places? It's totally unfair!" he ranted and I couldn't help but giggle at his child like behavior.

"Ever heard of 'life isn't fair'? And besides the only reason Australia doesn't have super hero's is because we don't need them. Australians have something most Americans don't; common sense" I said, looking very smart. America puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms looking away.

"Meanie" he mumbled, I smirked.

"Now if I really wanted to be mean, I could always turn around and go back home _without_ buying you any fast food," I explained, he turned back to me panicked.

"You wouldn't!" he cried, I smirked at him and I think it scared him a bit.

"Like I said, if I _wanted_ to I could, but I'm hungry so I wont" I told him. He seemed to calm down a bit; he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Your kinda like a little sister…" he muttered. I looked up at him quickly, did I just hear right?

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" he laughed a bit. I sweat dropped.

_Typical American_ I thought rubbing my eyes with my thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, yes you did, care to explain," I asked. We were almost at the shopping Centre where most of the fast food is.

"Well your too short to actually be my caretaker" he said smiling down at me; I gave him a childish glare.

"And I can't think of you as anything else really, the first thing that comes to mind is sister" he explained. I thought about it.

"I guess it makes sense," I thought as we walked into McDonald's.

"But shouldn't it be the big brother that takes care little sister, not the other way around?" I teased. He huffed but we soon ended up laughing a bit.

We ordered our food; I had a double cheeseburger with large chips and a strawberry milk shake. America ordered one of everything, I stared at him as he inhaled everything in front of him and I was amazed that he didn't eat any of the rapping by accident. He looked to me and then at my half eaten burger.

"You gonna finish that?" I asked, mouth half full. I shifted away from him slightly, taking my food with me.

"Not on your life" I replied and continued to eat. I still had half of my strawberry shake by the time I was done, scary thing was, and America had finished seconds before me, we put everything in the trash and made our way back home, my lightly finishing off my drink while America rambled.

I looked up, it was night already, I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine, I turned around to see a group a boys walking towards us, and I quickened my pace slightly.

"America, hurry up" I said quietly, trying to get him to notice the danger behind us.

"Huh? Why?" he asked oblivious as always. I directed my vision to the group of boys that had gotten closer.

"Them" I said though America didn't seem to get the picture.

"What about them?" he questioned and I gave an irritated sigh. Count on my luck to get stuck with an idiot.

"Come on" I said harshly, grabbing his wrist and running into the park that was to out left. The men ran after us, calling out and swearing.

"_Shit!_" I hissed out through clenched teeth, America finally realized what was happening and suddenly was practically dragging me; he was about to turn towards home.

"No! We can't go home while they chase us!" I almost yelled at him, looking back they were still following us.

_Dammit! How can we lose them! _I thought as we ran past a street, I noticed a small park. _There!_

I pulled America and ran towards it at top speed, when I got there I noticed it had a small pond which had an overhang to view it, I moved toward the wooden bridge like structure. I looked behind me, they weren't in sight yet, and I was sort of amazed how fast I was running.

I let go of my companion's hand and launched myself over the safety rail, using my hands as leverage, and moved under the board structure, America quickly followed.

"Good idea" he whispered smiling, panting slightly. I nodded, panting to hard to speak, adrenalin rushed into my veins as I heard the gang come closer, muttering and swearing. We quieted our breath and stayed completely still, not saying a word or making a single sound, though my heart beat was throbbing in my ears so loud I thought they would hear it. They're voices grew distant and eventually silence engulfed the area.

A few minutes of silence past until we breathed a sigh of relief, I smiled at him and he did the same.

I poked my head out and looked around and, not seeing anyone, I got up. Standing strait I looked around before telling America to get up. After that I smirked at him.

"See? Common sense" I panted, jeez I need to work out more. He smiled again and laughed lightly, though it sounded a lot like he was panting.

"Ok, I'll give you that" he said and we walked home in a comfortable silence.

"You know I could've taken them?" he questioned, arrogant. I sighed at his ignorance.

"Best to avoid confrontation than go looking for it" I said looking forward, taking l left onto my home street.

"Who said that?" he questioned, leaning forward. I stopped and looked strait at him, a flat expression on my face. He stopped a few feet in front of me and moved his body sideways, looking at me.

"Me" I said plainly. He sighed this time and faced me fully.

"No, like, where did you get that from? Like who was the famous dude who said it?" he elaborated, but my expression didn't change.

"Me" I said again. Restarting my walking pace, I walked past him with my eyes closed, opening them once again a few seconds later. I could feel him staring at me; I stopped again and looked over my shoulder. His face was one of awe; I suppose he wouldn't expect such a mature person to come from a high schooler.

"You coming?" I smiled gently, kindness in my voice. He seemed to snap out of his trance and jogged up to me before we matched our paces.

"I'm beginning to question if I'm really the older brother" he joked, though sounded a bit confused, most likely over thinking it. I smiled and we walked the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Too Early

You're still reading? wow, thank you! i thought you would be too bored to continue. Thank You~

* * *

It was morning… or afternoon? Meh, I don't know and nor do I care, all I know is I'm awake and I don't want to be. I heard knocking and I groaned in response, 'fuck off' is what I want to say but alas, I cannot, I am way too tired, like _way_ too tired.

America poked his head in looking like all was fine and the world couldn't be any better, it would if you would close the door on your own pretty face and let me sleep. He looked at me and smiled, I glared.

"Yo Alex! Good morning! Hey since your awake can you make breakfast?" he asked happily, god he was being way to loud, especially this early in the morning.

"What time is it?" I asked, well mumbled but he heard me so it's all in the green. He looked at his watch, where did he get that? The crate? Meh, still too tired to give a shit.

"About ten to seven" he said, looking back at me. Though I think he noticed the fact that _I_. _was_. _**Not**_. _**HAPPY!**_

"What?" I glared, and I mean _glared_, like *glare* and hell freezes over twice and satin in shit scared of you kind of glare.

"U-uh, um…" he stuttered, looking very worried.

"You mean you decided to come into my room and ask for breakfast at _seven_ in the _fucking morning_? What did your last slave die of? If you're so hungry **do it yourself!** And let me _**FUCKING SLEEP!**_" I yelled. This of course sent him out the door fast than roadrunner on steroids. I let my head hit the pillow and let out a sigh, and just before I was about to go back into dream world…

*Knock, knock*

The door creaked open just enough for me to see one of America's eye's, I lifted my head just enough for him to see _both_ of my hell freezing eyes.

"**What?"** I growled out, could he not get the bloody message? I want to_ sleep_ no more no less.

"There's a delivery," he said quickly.

"I don't give a damn," I grumbled, I am quite truthful about that statement.

"But it's the black van" he said quietly, I glared even harder. Not at America, not because it meant I had to see that rude bastard this early in the morning, it was because I had to get _up_ that I glared. There goes my sleep, dammit.

"Fine, get out" I sighed. I was not happy, and I was going to direct it at the delivery boy.

He closed the door and I got off my bunk bed, I didn't bother getting changed for I had no intent of staying up. I walked out at a brisk pace and made to the front door in record time, the door flew open and I glared through the screen door, the delivery boy jumped. It was the same delivery boy…

"**What?"** I all but yelled. The boy in front of me paled considerably, I think I almost killed him by glaring, but I didn't care. I wanted to go back to bed and he wasn't letting me.

"T-two more!" he squeaked. Holding out the clipboard _with _a pen, Christ, he looked like a high school girl. I opened the screen door and snatched it from him, and roughly shoved it into his chest.

"America! Go open the garage door! You get one of the boxes and bring it inside, _and then_ you can leave. _Move it!_" I commanded, soon after I heard the garage door open. I walked back inside, closing the door behind me, and walked into the open area. I moved America's box so there would be room.

They both came in with a box each, the delivery boy ran the first chance he got, and I got the hammer and opened the first one. I sighed in relief.

"Who is it?" America asked trying to look over my shoulder, I smirked; I grabbed the clipboard and looked at ways to wake him up.

_Congratulations on your next Unit._

_To awaken this unit you will need either:_

_A: a scone._

_B: America, or do the best American accent you can._

_C: France, or do the best French accent you can. Do _not_ stand close to him if you do this. _

_You can do none of these then just wait for him to wake up._

_Good Luck!_

_This Unit will need:_

_1: tea, any type is ok though he likes the high-grade stuff._

_2: his magic book and a place to practice._

_3: books and a place to read._

_Anything else he asks for is optional on your part. Try not to spoil him._

I read over one more time to remember the important parts.

Needs: tea, magic, space and books.

Hates: France

Done!

I then let America see him, he froze and stared… then he pounced on him, hugging tightly.

"BRIT~AIN!" he screamed, obviously happy with the outcome, I cringed. Looks like I won't be sleeping after all.

Needless to say Britain woke up instantly and, almost instantly, started hitting and yelling at America to 'get the bloody hell off!' which I found quiet comical.

Grabbing the hammer and passing the two I made my way to the next one, I pulled the nails out and was about to open the lid when I felt something. Yes the boys had stopped fighting and both were waiting for me to open the box but there was something else, something I don't quiet like.

"What's wrong?" America asked. I turned my head to him kneeling on the far side of Britain's box; Britain was looking at me with mild concern.

"Just an odd feeling about this box" I said. Turning back to the box, I opened it.

"Oho! Aren't you a cute one? _Jolie fille_" he smoothly said. I stared… then screamed and jumped backwards, tripping over England's box and landing in his lap.

"What-! What the hell?" he exclaimed when I landed on him.

"He's already awake! And he's the bloody pervert!" I cried. How the hell? The clipboard probably had something to explain this. I watched as the blond sat up and looked at me in a creepy way. Fuck that! There no way I'm going near that box with _him_ in it!

When the Englishmen saw whom I was talking about, suddenly he wasn't surprised by my reaction or did he mind me seeking refuge by sitting on his lap.

"Oh… so I take it you don't like him?" Britain politely asked. I nodded in response.

"He's a bloody pervert, and I do _not_ like the way he's staring at me!" I exclaimed. What? He's scary! Britain turned his head and, sure enough, saw how the blond was staring.

"You can stay here as long as you like" he deadpanned, he may be comfortable but there was no way he was going to let the frog rape the girl, for gods sake that's just disgusting.

"France, dude, stop that. You're scaring her," America said behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"But her reaction was so _mignon_" he said lightly, his French accent evident in his voice. The boys stopped for a second, and then sighed.

"Yes, but you scared her none the less, stop staring at her like that!" Britain told the blond in the other box. The French pouted.

"But-" I cut him off.

"But nothing! You were supposed to be _asleep_ when I opened the crate, yet you were _very_ much conscious, and what the hell was with the flirting? You don't even know my name. And what's with you staring at me like that? It's _creepy!_" I shuddered, jeez there's something wrong with that boy.

"Wait so you don't want to sleep with me?" he asked almost _innocently_. I gave him a deadpanned look, was this guy serious? There is no way in _hell_ that I would sleep in the same _room_ as him, let alone the same bed!

I turned to Britain.

"You can curse him all you like" I said before standing up, I glared at France as I walked towards him.

"Touch me and I _will_ taser your ass," I warned as I picked up his clipboard.

_Congratulations on your next Unit_

_(And if you haven't been raped yet)_

_To awaken this Unit you will need either:_

_A: Britain_

_B: America_

_C: French food_

_D: wine_

_Good luck! You're going to need it._

_This Unit will need:_

_1: wine_

_2: good food_

_3: pretty women_

_Anything else he asks for is optional on your part. Try not to spoil, or kill, him._

"What does it mean by 'he needs pretty women'?" I asked looking at all three boys, all three wearing white T-shirts and black jeans, (America hadn't changed yet) Britain and America looked at France, well more like glared.

"As long as I can look at a pretty girl I'm fine" he explained, looking at me with a look that wasn't creepy like the last one, but was still making me uncomfortable. I looked to America for help; in response America hit France over the head.

"You're scaring her again," he said. I thought about something, who would sleep where? Well, retain and America can share my brother's room, since it has a bunk bed, and France can have my sister's room, it only has a single bed that should fit him… I nodded, that would work.

I was about to speak out when I noticed the boys were arguing, about? I don't know, and I doubt it matters. I looked at the kitchen clock.

_Goodbye sleep._

* * *

_Translations_

___mignon_=cute

___Jolie fille_=pretty girl  


_i used Google translations, could be wrong *shrug*  
_


	4. Horror, Cooking And Shopping

I sat on the couch, watching the new Nightmare On Elms Street on blue ray, eating popcorn, with America screaming or yelling or _something_ every thirty seconds. I would laugh at a few of the gory scenes, which caused the three countries to look at me with concern. Teehee, I watched as a guy character slit his own throat. America screamed, France covered his eyes, Britain cringed and I continued to as though someone did _not_ just slit their own throat in their sleep.

By the end of the movie America was clinging to Britain and France looked like he was sure to have nightmares, I had jumped a few times but other than that I just sat and enjoyed the blood splatter

I yawned as the credits came on; rising from my seat I moved to place the empty bowl in the sink and to grab a class of milk, I looked at the kitchen clock and it showed it was late, 9:30 to be precise.

As I sipped my milk Britain walked in looking very un-amused while America clung to his waist, his eyes were wide and he was looking every which way and I giggled into my cup, Britain glared at me and I sighed with a smile on my face.

"Hey America, you do know that you're safe here" he looked at me with unbelieving eyes and I sighed again.

"Ok, were you molested as a child?" he shook his head.

"Did you tell on a criminal?" again he shook his head and I smiled gently at him.

"Then you have nothing to fear here, ok?" I bent down to his eye level. He was like a child; he seemed to think over everything before smiling and standing on his own, I stood strait. He held out his pinky finger.

"Promise?" he asked a little scared, I tilted my head to the side a bit. He bent down slightly, putting one hand on a knee.

"Do you promise nothing horrible will happen to me?" he clarified. Strange, he was acting like a child but he seemed a lot like an adult. I smiled again and hooked my pinky with his.

"Promise" I said firmly, we unhooked our pinkies and I giggled. A look of concentration passed over America's features.

"What?" he asked and I giggled some more. I had a mischievous grin on my features.

"If that's all it took to make you happy, you really are immature, man you are such a baby" I laughed as America fumed, just like a child.

"I AM NOT A BABY! I'M THE _HERO_!" he yelled chasing me, I poked my tongue out at him and I heard him growl and I laughed a little more, France then walked in, I maneuvered around him but America, not as agile nor observant as a female, crashed right into him. I stopped as Britain and I laughed when the two screamed and tumbled to the floor.

"Imbécile! Apprendre à esquiver!" France yelled in his home language while America tried to get out of the tangle, once out America kicked France away which caused said Frenchmen to double over in pain. I was by his side in a second.

"You ok?" I asked, he tried to smile but it looked more like a cringe. He nodded, winded and unable to speak. I glared lightly at America and he looked down, ashamed.

I helped France get up and sat him on a dinning chair; I kneeled in front of him.

"Can you breath properly? Does anything feel broken? Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital?" I asked in a spaced but worried pace. He smiled, properly, and patted my head lightly.

"Qui, _Jolie fille_. I am fine," he said. Huh maybe France isn't as bad as I first thought, but I still say he is a perverted flirt.

"Ok then" I sighed and stood up I looked to America, he was about to say something but I just raised my hand, he stayed quiet.

"I don't mind you guys messing around and playing rough and all _but_ you are my charge and I am responsible for you and what happens to you, all of you. So you cant kill each other, you understand?" I said. America nodded, I looked at Britain, he nodded, and then France, he nodded as well. Finally I nodded and smiled.

"Now that's sorted, Britain your bunking with America in my brothers room, France you get your own room but it will be smaller ok?" France nodded but America and Britain were not happy.

"Wait, there are plenty of rooms so why do we have to share?" Britain Questioned, with a raised voice. America looked about the same.

"You're doing this to make me suffer aren't you?" America asked. I sighed I guess I have to explain it.

"If I wanted to make you suffer I would have put you all in the same bed, no the reason I'm bunking you two together is because there will most likely be others coming along so it's best for you to get used to it early on, you guys can make some sort of agreement or something. Do you understand?" I asked, staring at them with a deadpanned look. When they thought about it they begrudgingly agreed. I smiled and spun on my heel, saying 'good night' to everyone I went to bed.

When I woke I actually wasn't tired, which means I slept well. I stretched, cracking my back and shoulders and it felt good, I sat on my knees and my ankles cracked (it really works!) and stretched again then let out a satisfied sigh.

I climbed down and walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

Hm… what do I feel like this morning? Omelets? Or tea? Hm… both!

I smiled as I brought out the eggs, butter and milk. I turned on the kettle and got myself a cup. As I got out the frying pan France walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen and, upon seeing me, smiled my way, I smiled and nodded.

"Morning France" I said as I set the frying pan on the stove.

"Making breakfast?" he asked, I nodded.

"Just omelets and some tea" I said while I got the measuring spoons. When I got those I grabbed a bowl and cracked four eggs, I started to mix with a fork when France stopped me.

"Do you not know how to cook? _Jolie fille_" he said lightly smiling, taking the fork from me and replaced it with a whisk.

"I do know how to cook! I just don't bother with all the fancy stuff," I said as he guided my hands into whisking the eggs 'properly'. Though he had to stand behind me so I was a little nervous.

"And why is that?" he asked as he added some milk and water to the mix while I continued to stir it. I turned away from him, a light blush staining my cheeks.

"Well… I-I'm not very good at it" I admitted, I don't like to think I'm better than I am at something and this was no different. He laughed, at what I wasn't sure.

"If that's all then how about I show you?" he offered, looked at him, then back down again.

"It'll take more than just _showing_ me, I'm not the fastest learner" I mumbled, and in returned he smiled at me.

"Then I'll help you," he said. And with that we got cooking, the tea forgotten.

By the time the other two had woken up me and France had already made just about everything, which left my fridge and pantry _very _empty.

"Okay, now this time try and flip it like-"

"What the hell?" America yelled out the question, while Britain took on a more… quite approach.

"What America is trying to say is why is France so close? You know he's a perverted creep" Britain translated for us. And it was true, in a sense, but I don't think France sees me that way (thank god) I actually see him kind of like a father, I a sense. France was actually right behind me, holding my wrist's lightly to get the flip thing right with the evil pancake. I shrugged.

"He's not doing anything besides teaching me these really cool cooking tips," I explained, looking back at the pancake and panicked.

"Shoot! The pancake's dying!" I exclaimed, France and I tried to save it and we did, but you would need syrup or honey on it.

"You boys can help yourself to whatever you want, Britain there's tea near the kettle" I said putting the saved pancake on a pile of pancakes, which America took right afterwards. I sighed, at least there wouldn't be anything going to waste, I grabbed an omelet and joined Britain in waiting for the kettle to hurry up and _boil_.

Once it did I let Britain get his first before I got mine. Two sweet sugars, and I was at the food filled table… though the food was disappearing into the void called America's stomach.

I sighed and ate my food at a reasonable pace along with my tea. When I was done I washed my dishes and looked at the mess in the kitchen.

Well… Shopping time!

"Hey Britain you willing to go grocery shopping with me?" I asked and the other two seemed surprised at my question.

"Wait why are you taking tasteless Britain to go grocery shopping?" America asked, France agreeing whole-heartedly.

"Because if I take you, America, you'll only get the unhealthy stuff while if I take France he will only get the fancy and expensive stuff, but Britain doesn't live off fast food or unreasonably expensive stuff" I, once again, explained. Britain seemed happy enough while the other two pouted.

"Now me and Britain are out can you two do the morning dishes? And before you complain I'll buy you guys something, if you do, ok?" I offered. They thought about it but then France asked something.

"What will you buy us?" he questioned. I sighed; wow I'm doing a lot of those now-days.

"America will get McDonalds and you will get wine," I said and then they immediately said 'yes!'

I got changed, along with Britain, and I grabbed the green trolley in my back yard (the big ones you pull and can steer and stuff) and walked out to the front, not forgetting my card

Britain was already waiting by the time I got out I nodded at him smiling.

"You ready?" we asked at the same time. We both went 'huh' at the same time too. I laughed lightly while Britain smiled.

"Just so you know I'll have to use your human name while were out right?" I asked and he nodded.

"It's quiet alright. Do you know my human name?" he asked, I smiled and nodded. With that we started walking towards the shops, mostly in silence but about half way we started a conversation, which went rather well.

When we reached the shopping Centre we walked strait to Woolworths and went strait to the meat section.

"I was thinking we could have chicken schnitzel's and veggies tonight" I idly made conversation, the Englishmen picked up some lamb chops and added them to the already growing pile in our trolley. People stared a bit and I felt a little self-conscious. Arthur seemed to notice.

"Sounds like a good idea… don't worry about them," he finally said. I looked at him strangely; he jutted his head in a group of teens staring.

"Them, don't worry your fine, trust me you have nothing to feel self-conscious about," he said gently, after I thought about it a little I smiled and was able to relax a lot more.

"Thanks Arthur" I said and he nodded moving along to another section, me following close behind.

"No problem"

* * *

Translations:

Imbécile! Apprendre à esquiver= idiot learn how to dodge

Qui= yes

**thank you for reading and i hope you are enjoying yourself!**


	5. Problems and Pasta!

This one may be a little lame or depressing.

* * *

Well, we were on our way home, Britain being kind enough to pull the trolley while I carried some of the bags along with America's treat and a family pack at that, the crazy bastard.

"Do you think they've actually got the job done or have completely trashed the place?" I asked turning towards England, who looked like he was having slight trouble, but who wouldn't? With that load it's surprising he hasn't pulled a muscle or something.

"God knows" he grunted, it seems he's having more trouble than I originally thought. We came up to a bus stop and I stopped abruptly.

"Hey, let's rest a bit," I offered, sitting down on the bench, Britain wordlessly obliged and took a seat of his own.

"What? The load to heavy for you?" he half-joked, half-teased. I puffed my cheeks giving him a mean look.

"I wasn't the one that looked like they were dying" I commented, and this time Britain fumed.

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not!_"

"Did _too! Times ten!" _I yelled, standing up and pointing at him. He sighed and closed his eyes, turning away from me, though I could see I slight smile.

"You're so immature" he said after a short silence, I smiled and plumped down next to him.

"Thanks" I said, smiling like a five year old. Britain looked at me odd.

"That wasn't a compliment" he commented, looking at me with a sort of upset look. I continued to smile and lifted one finger.

"That's a matter of opinion" I remarked, I looked up at the sky and smiled.

"How does that work?" he asked and I smiled in response.

"If everyone is mature then I would want to be immature, so that we don't forget to have fun and forget were adults for a while, of course I would be mature but not like all these adults. The kids and teenagers think their adults and know everything about the world while the adults think that their age means that they get immediate respect from all younger than them, this reason alone is why I am the way I am. People call me a lot of things because of that, but I can smile because I know that _I'm_ going to be the one truly happy and _I'm_ going to be content with myself for what _I have_ and _have not_ done" I smiled a tired gentle smile, then widened my eyes at the realization at what I had done. I cautiously turned to Britain and was surprised by what I saw.

Britain was staring at me with an awed expression, his eyes showed contemplation and I quickly looked down.

"Sorry, I was babbling nonsense" I mumbled, grabbing my bags I started walking, I moved at a brisk pace not waiting for Britain. I sighed at my stupidity; I must have sounded so… _stupid!_

I heard Britain pulling the trolley closer and I wanted so bad to just _run,_ just run away from all this, the unknown corporation, the Hetalia 'Units' and everything else. How could I possibly take care of them? They can take care of themselves, their twice my height, I'm sure they don't need a caretaker.

They don't need me…

"Hey Alexandra!" Britain called and I stopped just before I stepped on to the road and a car drove right by. What… what was I doing? What was I _thinking?_ They were assigned to _me_ and _I'm _going to take care of them! I blinked away the tears that had yet to fall and forced a smile that soon turned real. I turned to face Britain.

"Thank you Arthur, I was spaced out. You really saved me there" I said, trying to reassure him but he still looked concerned. I looked out towards the on coming traffic.

"Really, I'm ok, I was just thinking some depressing thoughts… But I woke up from that little spell because of you! So thank you!" I smiled brightly, he seemed to calm down a bit but he still didn't seem convinced.

During the rest of the walk he stayed rather close, and we didn't speak another word which made it awkward… _rea~lly awkward. _

When we got home I immediately went to the kitchen, happy to find the kitchen done, and placed the bags on the bench. I then went to look for the two other boys, I moved to the lounge room where I found not two boys, but four.

I stared, since when-? I thought I had to sign these buggers off before I actually got them!

"Veve~e! Are you Alexandra?" a boy, with brown eyes, asked. I nodded slowly, _so… _I got north Italy, meh could be worse. I turned my eyes to the blond sitting next to him, yep no mistake, Germany. I sighed; this is going to be a _long_ day.

"So you'll be taking care of us from now on?" Germany asked and again I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, um, where are you're clipboard?" I asked. The German stood, holding said clipboards, and walked over to me, handing them over wordlessly (now I know why people find him scary or intimidating) I nodded a thanks and looked over Italy's first.

Skipping over the first part I looked at his needs.

_This Unit will need:_

_1: pasta_

_2: Germany, mainly to save him_

_3: pasta_

_4: a kitchen_

_5: a warm bed, preferably with Germany_

_6: pasta_

_7: art equipment_

_8: pretty girls_

_9: pasta_

_Anything else your Unit asks for is optional- blah, blah, blah already read._

I looked at it again… jeez he _is_ high maintenance. I looked at Italy again; he was just smiling and being carefree as he usually is.

I looked at Germany's, again skipping to needs.

_This Unit will need:_

_1: Beer_

_2: Italy_

_3: a gym or a place to train._

I looked at it again, and then compared the two in each hand. _Shit_, this isn't going to be easy. I smiled despite everything, I was having fun and my wish has come true (mostly but I'm not complaining) and I was experiencing something few others can.

Huh, I wonder if it's just Hetalia or if certain people get certain anime characters or if it's just random… oh well, not my problem.

"Well, I was originally here to ask _you two_ if you could help unpack and put away the groceries, okay?" I pointed to the two blonds sitting on one of the couches and suddenly they looked depressed.

"America your McDonalds is on the bench and France your wine is somewhere in the trolley, go" I commanded and they were gone before you could say 'Hetalia'.

I looked at the two currently sitting down; I took a seat near them.

"Is there anything you guys want to know?" I offered. I knew Germany would want to know a few things but I had no idea what the Italian would ask.

Italy immediately sprang his hand up.

"Where's the bathroom?" I jutted my thumb I towards the door behind me.

"After you into that room there's a door to your right, go through it and your there," I said off-handedly and Italy skipped towards it. I turned to Germany, waiting for his questions.

"America already told us Britain is here, so where will we be sleeping?" he asked, I looked down at the clipboards.

"Well it says that it's best to keep you and Italy together and all so you guys can have my parents bed, which is where Italy went" I said, he nodded in response.

"How much pasta do you have?" he asked and I sighed, looking at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Obviously not enough" I commented. He sighed as well and I smiled at him, at least he wasn't going to have to deal with the Italian alone and besides this will obviously be a lot of fun! (For me but I'm not sure about Germany)

"Well this thing say's you like to exercise a lot but we don't really have room for a treadmill or anything, but there is a gym that's about a thirty to forty minute walk from here, if that helps at all" I informed, he seemed pleased by the prospect, and he nodded. I heard a ruckus coming from the kitchen; I rose from my seat.

"Is there anything else?" I asked looking towards the kitchen, and then back at the blond currently sitting on one of the two red couches.

"Not currently" he said; I nodded and left the room. Upon entering the kitchen I saw America, Britain and France fighting over something, which seemed to be what goes where.

"Ok what's the problem?" I asked, trying to be patient. They all came in front of me at the same time.

"America thinks-"

"They think you cant put-"

"Britain doesn't want the wine-"

… What? They continued to argue, trying to speak over the other two. I looked behind them and saw practically nothing done. Ignoring the bickering _boys_ I got to work, putting things where I was taught they go. Soon enough the others noticed my absence, and they saw me getting the job done.

"If you cant agree then come to a compromise" I recited, this was something I heard from a teacher I had when I was a kid, I reached up to put some Band-Aids in the med basket and I remembered.

"Oh yeah, America, France why are those two here, the delivery guy said I have to sign something for the delivery. So why are they even out of their boxes?" I pointedly asked them, America made a mad dash to the lounge room while France explained.

"Well, the delivery boy didn't want to wait for you so he just left the paper here, dumped the crates, and left" he said just as America came in with said parchment. I sighed and grabbed a pen, signed it quickly and put it on the bench.

"Then I'll just have to give it to him tomorrow" I muttered as I continued to put away the groceries, though it seems Britain heard me.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Yes, so far the deliveries have come by daily therefor I have no reason to think they won't continue like that" I explained and he nodded, accepting my theory.

And with that we all started to put the stuff away. Shortly afterwards Germany came from the room, he asked if I had any books, I told him there should be some in the boxes in my parents room; he nodded a thanks and left the room.

After we were done we all sat on the couches in the lounge room.

"Strange, I would expect Italy to be sprouting something about pasta by now" Britain commented; I shrugged.

"Probably napping or something" I put in my two cents, and then France decided to put in _his_ two cents.

"Or maybe Germany is keeping him busy" he said in a suggestive tone that made everyone in the room cringe, I threw a cushion at him. Hitting him in the head.

"For Christ's sake France! Do you have to be an open pervert?" I yelled. Everyone gave approving looks my way, America most likely just for the good shot.

"What it's probably true, we can find out-"

"No! And I don't want to know, stop being a nosy pervert!" I scolded him. He seemed a little down but quickly got over it.

"Very well, but don't blame me if Italy ends up with sore hips tomorrow" he commented and this time everyone threw a cushion at him.

"Trust me, we wont!" we all screamed and I face palmed. I was tempted to make France sleep outside; uh it was oh so tempting.

I left the room to make lunch for myself, but before I could the house phone rang. I quickly answered.

"Hello? Alexandra speaking" I recited, the voice I didn't expect to hear was that of my sister but there it was, Caroline had called and was saying she was currently on her way home and would explain why when she got there.

"Huh, you're really coming home?" I asked idly, I seemed pleasant but on the inside…

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this? Oh __**SHIT!**_

I smiled and nodded as Caroline confirmed that she was really coming home and I was _doomed_. After that we chatted lightly then we said out good byes and hung up, I put the phone on it's charger and then noticed everyone had gathered.

"Who was that?" Britain asked, not beating about the bush. I smiled a really bright smile.

"My sisters coming home" I said before dropping my smile and crouching down, holding my head. Most of everyone got what that meant but a few didn't get it.

"Ve, why are you so unhappy? Don't you like your sister?" Italy asked oblivious as ever. I looked up from my position, still holding my head.

"No it's not that, its just…How am I going to explain all of you when she gets here?" I asked, glaring somewhat. Italy paused, then frowned.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Oh man I am so _screwed_!" I cried, what am I going to do? When Caroline comes home and she sees all of these boys, _god_ knows what she'll think.

"Hey how about some pasta? Pasta always helps!" Italy cheered. The others glared at him but, at the moment, pasta doesn't sound too bad.

"Yes actually, I would very much like some pasta," I answered; the others were surprised at my response. Italy just smiled and pranced to the kitchen, yes he _pranced._

There is nothing wrong with prancing!

* * *

How was it? please review, your in-tell and comments are highly valued.


	6. New Friends

sorry it took so long! i don't own Hetalia blah, blah, blah. i wish Hetalia characters were real but hey, life an ass.

* * *

I finished my pasta with a happy sigh, I smiled at Italy with a gracious smile, its amazing how much better one can feel after a good bowl of pasta.

"Do you feel better now Ali-Chan?" Italy asked happily, l looked at him, no one had ever called me something like that before, and it was nice.

"Very much, thank you" I answered, I got another phone call and somewhat cringed. I got up and answered the phone; once they identified themselves I immediately cut in.

"Sorry no I'm not interested, good bye" I said and then hung up, everyone looked at me.

"Just someone trying to sell something" I said as I set the phone back down, I sighed; I was getting paranoid about phone calls now. I laughed; I'm caring for government secrets of course I'm going to be paranoid sooner or later.

At least I assume they are from the government.

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit, but it's not like it's the end of our problem. Well there's no way I can hide them in the closet, they wouldn't fit. I went and put my dirty dishes in the sink and checked the time, 1:15 pm. I looked at the other boys.

"Have you guys had lunch yet?" I asked, all answers were negative; I nodded, accepting their response.

"Italy can you please make lunch for everyone?" I asked turning, he smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Try to make enough for America" I remarked before going into my room and plopping myself on Caroline's bed (it's a bunk bed) and thinking on the situation.

I have to take care of company 'Units' and in return I get a large sum of payment.

I will have to house more every day depending on my coping level.

I cannot go public with them otherwise I will face some sort of punishment.

There all characters from Hetalia, so far.

Caroline is coming home and I don't know if she knows about this, and if she doesn't know, why is she coming home? And how am I going to hide the boys? And If I can't hide them how am I going to explain this to her? Will she even believe me? I highly doubt it.

Ow, my head hurts… I continued to think about the situation and all possible, and impossible, outcomes. By the time I decided to take a break it had been a whole hour, to the point.

I walked out to see Germany about to knock on the door, he jolted slightly, surprised by the sudden act. He stepped back, allowing me to exit my room. I smiled at him.

"I was in there too long, huh?" I said and he shrugged slightly.

"The others were getting worried and wouldn't shut up about it" he replied, his thick German accent pulling through his words. I laughed slightly, that sounds about right.

"I see, did you find any good books?" I asked as I started walking towards the lounge room. He nodded.

"Yes, you mother has quiet the collection" he praised; I smiled in return as I entered the lounge room.

"Thank you, my mum reads a lot, she says 'books are safer' though she doesn't let me read most of her books so I eventually stopped asking, I wonder why" I said, idly wondering why mother actually never let me read her books, Germany seemed to falter at what I said. But he quickly regained his composure.

"That's most likely because its inappropriate for your age" Germany offered, I pouted.

"True" I admitted. I waved to everyone before moving to the DVD rack. Everyone seemed to be engulfed in an uncomfortable silence, so I ended it.

"I haven't come up with anything regarding Caroline's arrival, so we'll just have to take it as it comes" I said finally picking a movie.

"Anyone want to watch 'Spirited Away'?" I asked, no one said 'no' so I put it in the DVD player and sat myself between France and Britain. The menu came up and I pressed play, turned the volume to a suitable level and watched the movie unravel.

It was up to the part where No Face was chasing Sin when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find the delivery boy with _three_ boxes and I immediately glared.

"You're kidding me," I complained, the delivery boy shied away from me before nervously clearing his throat.

"Extra deliveries for you're good work dealing with the other units thus far, uh also I need my other delivery form" I glared even harder at him and he took a step back.

"France can you please get the delivery form" I turned my head towards him. He nodded and got up, moving to the kitchen he disappeared.

The delivery boy gave me the current form and I signed off for them, I then pointed to the garage door and the delivery boy was already moving one of the boxes. I smirked; I'm having _way _too much fun with this.

"America, Britain can you two please get the other two boxes" I asked just as France came with the form and the delivery boy came into view, I thanked France as I took the paper from him and presented it to the delivery boy, who seemed reluctant in taking it, I glared.

"It's paper, not a live grenade" I remarked and then he finally took it, I gestured my hand for him to _move along_ and he was gone in a heartbeat. I sighed, that boy was older than me yet he was scared of me. He must be an idiot.

"May I ask what that was about?" Germany asked; I looked his way, I smiled cheekily.

"He was rude when he first came along, I managed to scare him and now he fears me like the plague" I said shrugging as I moved to the open area where the boxes currently were. Grabbing the hammer I opened the first one, my shoulders slumped.

"Were going to need a piano," I said aloud and everyone knew whom it was, Italy smiled.

"Austria is here?" he asked excitedly and I nodded, I looked at the other two boxes.

"I think I can guess who the other two are," I muttered as I moved to the next box. America took this as initiative to make I bet, if I'm right he does the dishes for a week if not I buy him fast food for breakfast, lunch and dinner for a week, fair enough.

"So who do think it is?" Germany asked, rather curious himself. I started pulling at the nails on the second box.

"Hungary and Prussia" I said as I pulled the last nail out. Opening the box I smiled, score one.

"Prussia" I said, huh he really does have silver hair. Cool, or rather 'awesome'. America whined a little while Italy laughed, which seemed to immediately wake Prussia. He looked at me; I looked at him, well that's taken care of.

"Who are you?" he asked, I sighed. He was the first one to have a reasonable response to first waking up. I smiled.

"I'm Alexandra, you're caretaker from now on" I said as I stood and offered a helping hand, he took it and smirked.

"You must be happy that you have the awesome me here" he said and I just smiled at him.

"Oh please, who would be happy you're here" I heard a new voice say, I turned to see Austria sitting up strait. Well damn, I didn't want him to wake up so early.

"Oh yeah? I bet shes more happy that the awesome me is here more than you" Prussia said rapping his arm around my shoulders, I sighed on the outside but on the inside I panicked, I'm not used to close contact like this (especially with boys) so I just simply side stepped out of his loose hold.

"I don't mind either of you being here," I said and they looked at me, and then started bickering. I sighed, I have a feeling I will never get a decent sleep for a _long_ time. I moved to the third box, pulled the nails off and opened the box lid. I turned to America and sighed unhappily, he gave a victorious cheer but he didn't notice my silent smirk.

"America you owe me a week of dishes duty," I said triumphantly. He immediately sank to the floor.

"What?" he exclaimed, rushing to the last box to see if I was lying, I wasn't, there she was, asleep. His face fell and I patted his back, giving a 'there, there' for him before moving to pick up her clipboard (avoiding the frying pan of doom) and looked over it.

The ways to wake her up were already here and making plenty of noise. I glared their way; I opened my mouth there way to tell them to shut up when a voice beat my own.

"Will you boys keep it down" a feminine, Hungarian, ringed through my ears. I turned to see Hungary sitting up, rubbing one her eyes, and glaring there way.

'_Yay another girl_' was my immediate thought, I looked at her needs.

_1: her frying pan._

_2: Austria, this is optional but a good idea._

_Anything else is optional dum da di doo, already read._

Wow, this is the simplest one yet, I wasn't expecting it to be _that_ simple. I moved over to Prussia's box and grabbed his clipboard and read over his needs.

_1: beer._

_2: someone to annoy or pick on, preferably Austria or Hungary._

_3: something cute, like north Italy._

_4: diary or journal._

_5: awesomeness, this is self-suppliant usually._

Huh, not as bad as I thought, Austria next.

_1: piano._

_2: Hungary, mostly for protection._

_3: good food._

_4: good bed._

_5: recyclables, just to shut him up._

_6: music, classical._

_7: someone to do the cleaning._

_8: someone to cook, though he can do it himself._

_9: someone to talk with._

_Anything else... already read this repetitive shit._

I looked over it once again. I then glanced Austria's way, his arrogance practically glowing around him. I glared.

"Well, you're going to be pleasant aren't you" I muttered under my breath, sarcastically of course, though it seems he heard but didn't get the tone.

"Well of course, if you have any sort of intelligence then you will have no problem" then he looked at the other Hetalia characters "And if you can handle this lot then I believe you must have some semblance of intellect" he said finally, looking around his box for his glasses. I grabbed the case and handed it to him, he nodded thanks and took the glasses out, after putting them on he got up.

"I'm hungry, make me some food" he ordered I smiled; everyone, minus Austria, took a step back.

"Tell me, who's house is this?" I asked. He looked puzzled by my question.

"Yours" he replied.

"Who buys the necessities?"

"You"

"Who pays the bills?"

"You"

"And who will kick you're ass if you try and treat her like a bloody _maid_?"

"…You?"

"Yes"

"Then who will-"

"You've got arms, legs and a heart-beat, you do it!" I remarked glaring, despite being the shorter one. He looked… impressed? Not what I was expecting, but he moved and began to make his own food so I guess it was ok… for now.

I just know this is going to bite me in the ass.

"I hope you know I will request a piano" he asked as he chopped something I couldn't be bothered to identify. I nodded, not caring if he saw it or not.

"Yes, but we simply don't have the room" I replied, shrugging as I moved to the lounge room to finish watching 'Spirited Away'.

"What? You can't be serious?" He exclaimed, in a dignified way of course, and I sighed, stopping at the archway, which led to the lounge room.

"I am" was all I said before I turned to the boys.

"By the way, what happened to the other boxes?" I asked. Italy immediately sprang up.

"There in the back yard" he said happily. I nodded, moving into the lounge room to watch the movie.

"You guys want to finish watching this?" I called and they all, including Prussia and Hungary (Austria still in the kitchen) were in the lounge room fighting for the seats, easy fix!

Those who sit on the floor get the cushions! I pressed play and the movie started once again.

Austria finally came through and joined us, with food in hand, though I was too into the movie to notice. By the time the movie ended it was dark, all the stars were out. At least… as many as there are in a suburb, I looked out the window and watched the sky. I must have had a sad face on because Hungary asked what was wrong.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, nothings wrong I just get that way sometimes. Usually when I stare at the sky," I said smiling lightly.

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked. I glanced at him before looking back at the stars.

"I lived in the outback all my childhood, so I was used to star filled skies, but here… there are so few stars, I miss laying in the long grass looking at the stars, alone or with someone" I said as I gazed at the practically empty sky. I really did miss those nights, that sky, the smell of grass, the cool breeze, even in winter. I miss all of it and I pray for the day when I can relive it.

I looked back to see them all staring at me, I coughed awkwardly into my fist.

"Ok, so sleeping arrangements, Hungary, I have a bunk bed so you can bunk with me if you want" I offered, she nodded happily in return "But you two, I'm afraid, will have to share my sister double bed" I said, they immediately protested.

"_But_ if America and Britain agree to swap then you guys wont have to share a bed, only a room" I said, I looked to the two blonds and they looked at each other, then sighed.

"All right" Britain agreed, America… not so much.

"Hey why should we move, what about Italy and Germany? Or France? Why even move at all?" he complained and I sighed. How Caroline likes this dunce is beyond me.

"Those two hate each other with a passion, putting them together in the same bed would keep everyone up all night, France that's because of arguing" I glared his way and he held his arms up in surrender, though he had that perverted smirk.

"If we switched them with France _no_ combination would end well and the situation wouldn't change if we swapped Germany and Italy any way" I explained, America seemed to get the picture though he still didn't like it.

So Austria and Mr. Awesome shared a bunk bed while the other two shared a double bed.

I showered, changed and went to bed. I wasn't hungry tonight and everyone else had practically made his or her own dinner. I had a weird dream.

_I opened my eyes, no knowledge of what I had done before. I looked around, I was surrounded by total darkness and yet I could see._

'Well nothing gonna happen standing still'_ I thought, my thoughts seemed to echo in the darkness. I began walking with no idea which direction I was going, I felt a chill go up my spine, and I rapidly turned my head and bringing the rest of my body._

_Nothing._

_I still felt uneasy though, I turned and continued to walk, my footsteps quickened and soon I was running. I ran as fast as I could, not knowing what I was running from._

_Then I was falling, I shut my eyes tight, I felt no impact but I knew I had stopped falling. My heart beat was in my ears as I opened my eyes, I… I was in my lounge room? I was watching spirited away, alone. I got up and moved to the kitchen, I found a note on the bench; my family left me behind while they went on a luxury holiday and they didn't know when they would be back. I felt a tear go down my cheek, no… not now; I've been able to bury it for so long, I can deal with the pain, I have been able to since I was little._

_Why?_

_Why do they always forget me? Why do they keep to themselves and each other, but not me? Why do they always, _always_, leave me behind?_

_It doesn't matter anymore, I'm used to being alone now. I placed the note down and just stood there, I laughed._

_Figures, this is a dream but it is also holds a segment of truth… of reality._

_I heard a knocking; I was suddenly at the door. The knocking was persistent, panicked almost. I was slightly scared to open the door; I took a deep breath and opened it._

_I saw boxes, large, rectangular, wooden boxes. There was dozens of them… wait; I've seen this before… but where?_

_The front of one of them came of; it revealed America awake and happy. _

"_Don't you remember?" he asked. Another one fell, England._

"_You don't have to be alone anymore" he said gently, another lid._

"_You have us now" France said stepping out of the box like the others. Two more fell._

"_Yeah and were not the only ones coming" Italy said while Germany moved to his side._

"_There are others who will be happy to live with you," he said. Standing tall next to the Italian__. __Two more lids came off._

"_And you have you're sister that's returning" Hungary said._

"_And you're friend should be coming too right?" Austria questioned, another lid came off._

"_So you're life is going to be super awesome pretty soon" Prussia added. They all looked at me, kindness on their faces, I felt better. Then I realized something._

"_Wait, if more are coming then how will we all fit? I can't house many more people," I said and they smiled._

"_That's why we all love you so, you're so caring" France said, but England hit him over the head._

"_Ask the organization," he said in his thick British accent. I was confused, how-oh wait! _

_The email! I nodded to them, smiling brightly._

"_Right!" I said strongly, they all said goodbye as they faded, I wanted to call out to them but I knew it wouldn't stop them. I heard Prussia yell 'P.S. I'M AWESOME!' and I giggled in response._

_I started falling again, only this time I didn't close my eyes and I was smiling. I landed on Haku's dragon form and flew off towards a giant mansion like home that could fit everyone plus a few dozen others. I landed on the ground just in front of the door, the dragon flew away, and I gripped the knob. As I opened the door a blinding light appeared._

I opened my eyes with a start, my breathing was heavy and my heartbeat was in my ears. I calmed myself, taking deep slow breaths. I sat up slowly as I remembered the already fading dream. Um, blackness… running… falling… pain… Hetalia… comfort… Spirited away… a mansion? Dammit I couldn't remember all of it. Oh well.

I got out and quickly got dressed, opening the door; I walked into the hallway, passing the computer. I stopped, the email… I went on and checked the email.

Nothing.

But there was something, I just can't remember, what was it?

…

That's it! Not enough room for everyone! I logged on to the companies website, which was pretty plain, and typed my message.

_There are too many here, there simply isn't enough room to house any more. I can barely house the group I have. Is there anything that you can do about it?_

I sent the email and was about to log off when I got the reply. _'Well that was fast' _I thought as I opened the message.

_Understood. After you're sister arrives you will be moved to a larger, more suitable home. Also you're school education will change; we hope you have a good day._

_P.S. new members will be arriving soon.  
_

That was it. That was all they said. I blinked, I-we we're moving? How were they going to do that? Its too soon there's no way they could get here in time. But, then again, they did send me Hetalia characters. So if they really succeed in this whole moving endeavor I really shouldn't be surprised, but who were the new members? They couldn't be the 'Units' cause then they would just call them Units.

I logged off and moved to the kitchen; there I began to make everyone breakfast. I made pancakes, omelets, bacon and eggs and all sorts of other breakfast meals. I had even got the cereal ready.

When I had just finished America decided to burst into the room and grab four of everything, even four bowls of different cereal. I smiled in amusement and grabbed an omelet and apple juice, I _love_ apple juice!

Everyone steadily made their way to the food and ate it, chatting and eating. At the end of it America tried sneaking away but I grabbed him by the collar and ragged him back to the kitchen.

"But, but!" he tried to make an excuse but I just glared.

"A deals a deal. Now _do it!_ Besides, doesn't the hero _always_ keep his word?" I questioned. His eyes widened and then he was doing the dishes, though I could here him muttering. I smiled and moved the calendar, today was… I marked the day in red 'dooms day' in happy swirly writing.

"Well that's depressing" Britain commented, he would go so well with Tori (Victoria) but first they have to meet. I moved so everyone could see, some laughed while others seemed to believe it really was 'dooms day'.

*Knock, knock*

I cannot believe I actually wish the bloody delivery boy was the one that was knocking. I moved to the door and, with great suspension, opened the door.

"Hey Alex!" one

"Sup Mezura-Chan" two

"Hello Tomo" three

"Good to see you again" four


	7. New Home And Cuteness!

Three hours, three _long_ fucking hours. Normally I would be fine with the wait, I will brag that I have a decent amount of patience compared to most of my friends, but this is just _unbearable_. Chibbi was asleep, I noticed Germany kept 'checking on her' and I couldn't help but smile. Tori was reading, not surprising, but what was surprising was that she was letting Britain read over her shoulder, she hates it when people do that normally, I smiled her way. Caroline was still talking with America, smiling and laughing all the while. Nyki was also reading, but would stop to keep Italy occupied while Germany would peek- I mean would check on her. Lisa had long fell asleep, but had at one point woken up with France having an arm around her I had warned him not to but now he is in the isle unconscious while Lisa sleeps.

All of that wasn't all that much of a problem. What was the problem was that the three I'm sitting with would _not _stop arguing! Hungary had tried to stop them before giving up, and then joining in. I am rea~lly beginning to regret sitting next to Prussia.

"My awesomeness could easily flatten you're wussy totally un-awesome piano" he retorted to whatever they were arguing about. _Please, please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _please,_ _PLEASE! Let us be there soon otherwise I'm going to kill all _three_ of them!_ I was already thinking of various was to dispose of they're bodies after a long and happy torture. My thoughts, though, was stopped when I heard the bus driver call 'were here'. We all looked to the right of the bus and there it was! Oh wow… that thing is _huge!_ That's not a house it a fucking mansion! Well I'm going to get lost very quickly.

Everyone was making sounds of awe when the bus door opened, and I walked out first. I walked behind the bus and crossed the road, everyone else quickly followed; I looked at it through the gate, it had pillars to hold up the veranda roof, the door was several feet above the ground with steps leading to it. There was a gravel road that lead to the front of the house and an underground parking lot off to the side, there was a garden around it, tree's, flowers, bushes and other plants surrounded the house *coughmansioncough* and it was simply amazing.

"There is no way I'm going to be living here," I muttered to myself. Now it not that I didn't want to, its that I couldn't believe it, my life was good enough as it is and I could tell that some form of payment was going to be needed for all this good fortune.

"Here are the keys, you already have you're rooms, Mr. Winston will show you to them. He will be living here as well, just look for him in the underground parking" Miss Davis said gesturing to a large man. He stepped forward and grunted. I looked at the keys and then the fence; I unlocked the gate and let everyone in.

"Will you be joining us Miss Davis?" I asked turning to her and she shook her head.

"No I have business to attend to," she said. I nodded before hearing the sound of a car; turning my head I peered down the road to see the black van.

"And so do you, it seems" she remarked as she re-entered the limo and drove off. The bus driver quickly made his way over to me.

"Um, miss?" I turned to him; he was an elderly chap with a gentle and worn face.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"I was wondering… if you would permit me to stay here with you and the Units?" he asked. I was a little confused, why would he ask to stay with the others and me.

"May I ask why?" I, once again, politely asked.

"Well I have nowhere else to live, they don't pay me much and I have to pay for fuel so I wouldn't be able to afford all of it" he explained, I understood. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, I'll open the gate fully and you can park the bus, after that you can find a spare room to stay in" I said, moving quickly as the black van slowed down to a stop. I ignored it and moved the gate, the delivery boy waited, the bus was parked in the underground parking and the black van just parked itself at the front. I walked over to him as he got out and moved to get two boxes from the back, setting them and the stairs.

"Another two Miss" he said. Miss? Huh… oh well. I moved over to him and he gave me the pen and clipboard, I signed it and gave it back to him.

"Any idea which ones they are" I inquired and he shook his head, shrugging carelessly and I glared, he took a step back and averted his eyes.

"Well then I guess you're done here," I said icily, he scrambled to his van and drove off. I glared at the vehicle until it was out of sight, the asshole could've shut the gate. I moved to drag them inside but due to my overall size and strength it was very difficult, I got one at the top when Prussia and Austria came outside.

"Yo Alex where were you? You were meant to follow to see you're room. Mine is totally awesome," he said and Austria agreed, which was surprising.

"Yes everyone was worried when we noticed you were not with us" he said and I turned to the wooden boxes.

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied" I said then turned back to them.

"Austria, do you know where my room is?" I asked and he nodded. I then turned to Prussia.

"Can you please get these inside, if you want you can open them _after_ you get them inside" I said and Prussia looked a little down, Austria smiled and nodded turning around and walking inside.

"Why does un-awesome Austria get off while the totally awesome me has to drag these in?" he asked, well, more like whined. I sighed and motioned for him to come closer.

"I don't think Austria is strong, nor bothered, enough to bring these in. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings," I whispered and Prussia smiled, well smirked, at the explanation. This was a total lie but I didn't want anyone to feel bad.

"Awesome" was all he said before he got to work and walked through the doors.

"Holy _shit_" I muttered. This place was _huge!_ The ceiling was so high up I think was at least fifteen meters up. The floor was some sort of stone, marble? Is marble a stone? I think it is. You know 'The Haunted Mansion'? Well the mansion was almost exactly the same as this one, though there were a few differences like this one had a more modern touch and was cleaner.

"This way" Austria called from atop of one of the stairs. I ran to catch up and followed silently as I stared in wonder at the grand sites that I witnessed just walking down the hall.

"Stop that, you're acting like a child" my guide commanded. I pouted, thanks for ruining the mood, jerk.

"I've never been in a house this big before. Can you blame me for admiring something I have never experienced before? I don't care I I'm acting childish, I'm enjoying myself" I said and I began to skip, continuing my site seeing, Austria just sighed and continued on. We eventually came to a stop at a pair of large dark oak doubled doors; I stared at the intricate design.

"This is you're room" he said. I thanked him and waited till he left, once he turned a corner out of site I turned back to the doors leading to my room, to tell you the truth I was a little scared. I took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opened one of the doors, my eyes widened at what I saw.

There was a large king size bed with lavish sheets that looked to be either silk or some thick fabric that looked very warm, a fireplace to my left with a loveseat and coffee table. Further up from the fireplace was a door that I presumed to lead to the bathroom.

To my right was a bay window with cushioning and curtains; it also had one of those transparent curtains that made a thin wall separating the bay window from the rest of the room. On the wall of the doors was a large bookcase full of manga and mythology, also an array of novels. It also had a comfy plush chair that I could snuggle up in; in the nearest corner to the bookcase were a variety of cushions and beanbags to hide in!

There was another door near the bed that I had no idea where it leads too. I walked to the door and opened it, stepping inside I discovered it to be a walk-in wardrobe, a plethora of clothes greeted me. There were shoes for every occasion and every article of clothing since the early 1800's, not kidding there. There were even those large white sleeping gowns! I was _so_ going to sleep in that, it was a little ambition I had as a child.

I stepped out, closing the door behind me, and moved the door on the other side of the room. Yeah, I was right, bathroom. But it was huge! Just like the rest of this place. There was a sink, a shower and a luxury bath that looked like a spa! There was also a huge mirror that was about a meter and a half wide and reached the ceiling. The rack for the towels looked like it was made from some precious metal, and there were a bunch of shelves that had all sorts of glass and plastic bottles that held various substances like shampoo or perfume. I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed and hastily made my way out of the room.

I took a deep breath. It was funny; there was so much space in my room yet I felt slightly suffocated by it all, ironic huh? Just goes to show that I'm really not used to all this _le grand_ stuff that was the aristocrat world. I began my walk back down to the… um, what would you call the big room with the marble floor I mentioned earlier? Would it be the main hall? Yeah, lets call it that. I made my way back to the main hall and noticed the boxes there, unopened.

"I thought you would have ripped them open by now" I commented, Prussia grunted in response.

"I tried but I cant without a hammer or something" he said begrudged. I looked around.

"Can America do it?" I asked and he sighed in annoyance.

"Can't find him" he muttered, obviously frustrated. I thought on how to open them.

Dot. Dot. Dot. Ding!

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked. He jutted his thumb over his shoulder; I thanked him and made my way there. Ok, so if this house is fully stocked and furnished then there should be some scissors here _somewhere_. I looked through cabinets and drawers and was about to give up until I finally found a pair! No not the fruit an actual pair of sharp cutting scissors. I know it's for cooking but I know how to use these things like pliers!

I came back and immediately got to work. Chipping wood, bending and twisting nails and a large amount of time later I had gotten both lids off, with the help of Prussia ripping the lids off when enough nails were taken out. I looked in surprise as I stared at two of the three Baltic nations, sleeping peacefully.

"We got _them?_" Prussia complained. He seemed to panic slightly; I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked and he looked at me, then away suddenly for some reason.

"Because Poland is never far away from Lithuania so he will probably be in the next delivery" he said and he actually sounded… _smart_. I didn't expect that, but hey *insert shrug* its not my problem.

"Well then I'll buy us a bunch of locks and Tasers" I said and took the two slumbering nations clipboards.

_Congratulations blee-bla-bloo don't care…_

_To awaken this Unit you will need to either:_

_A: speak in Russian or do a Russian accent to the best to you're abilities. Though this will cause them to scream and be afraid of you._

_B: Speak in Polish or do a Polish accent to the best of you're abilities. Though this may cause him to get angry._

_C: make some Lithuanian food such as __raguolis and place it near him._

_D: Belarus. _

_If you cannot accomplish this blah, blah, blah wakes up in his own time._

I looked over once, twice, three times. I didn't notice Prussia reading right over my shoulder.

"So we'll have to wait?" he said and I jumped, I pouted at him.

"Don't scare me like that," I whined before looking at Lithuania… I wonder…

"You wouldn't, by any chance, know where a laptop is would you?" I asked and he looked at me odd. He could see the wheels in my head turning… teehee, I bet he's thinking _'what is this twisted child gonna do?'_ he nodded and went off to get it. While he was gone I looked at Latvia's.

_To awaken this Unit you will need either:_

_A: Russia, to be able to speak Russian or do a decent Russian accent. This will cause him to scream and cling to the closest thing that is _not _Russia._

_B: one of the other two Baltic nations._

_C: Latvian food such as Manna__ will wake him._

_If you are not able to blah, blah, blah wakes up in his own time._

Well, I'm back to the original problem there. Just then Prussia walked in with a laptop, he gave it to me and I thanked him. Turning it on I got onto YouTube and typed in this movie about some Russian kid acting stupid to impress his friend. I then pressed play and placed in between the two. My mistake was to sit on Latvia's box; the video loaded and began playing. When some audible Russian was heard Lithuania cried and, quite literally, _leapt _out of the box and hid behind Prussia. Latvia actually jumped and clung to me, I ended falling to the ground by the sheer momentum and speed the kid had, and refused to let go. I looked at Prussia for help but he was busy dealing with the taller Baltic.

I paused and exited the video, don't ask me how I did it with Latvia clinging to me but I did, and then began the process of calming him down. I sat up, as best I could, and rubbed slow soothing circles on his back. Repeatedly saying things like 'it's alright' and 'there's nothing to worry about' I didn't want to risk scaring him so I didn't mention Russia. After he sobbed a little more he looked up at me, he had tears in his eyes and it was so _cute!_ I stayed focus and paid attention to what he said.

"You mean it," he asked and I nodded, he was still clinging to me. He seemed to calm down a bit; I patted his head gently, running my fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. At first he had jumped and stiffened, thinking it was Russia, but soon relaxed and even leant into the touch. I smiled gently at him.

"Yes" I said softly. He smiled too but was still a little nervous, most likely about being in an unfamiliar area.

"Would you like to know who else is here?" I asked, sounding like a mother. He nodded and I listed them off, this seemed to make him nervous.

"Hey… what's wrong?" I asked quietly, he averted his gaze. Refusing to tell me, I didn't show any signs of aggravation, I could understand his situation somewhat. I lightly held his chin and moved so he was facing me.

"Come on, you can tell me" I offered, my smile gentle, my eyes reassuring. He seemed to calm down.

"Their all so much bigger than me…" he trailed off and I now understood _fully_.

"If they give you any trouble don't hesitate to call for me, I'll help you, okay?" I said gently, moving my hand to move his fringe, and kissed his forehead lightly. His eyes widened before closing, he smiled. He felt safe with this girl, which was a first for him.

I heard a click and opened my eyes to see the whole gang, including Lithuania and Prussia, standing not to far away; all of them were either smiling or smirking. Lisa had a camera in her hands, smiling victoriously.

"That was so adorable!" chibbi exclaimed, Germany nodded while Italy loudly agreed. Britain was smirking along with Prussia. America was smiling like and idiot; Caroline gave me a knowing smile. Austria and Hungary were smiling warmly along with Lithuania, France was smiling in a perverted way and my friends all had similar reactions. I blushed and looked away, Latvia began to tear up, he looked at me with pleading eyes and I nodded.

"Guys, stop staring please, its scaring Latvia. I look at you France when I say this" I said and I glared at France, he looked offended.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently, I shot him a deadpanned look.

"You were staring and had that perverted smile, its creepy," I said and he immediately deflated, there goes his ego. Everyone showed some form of humor and after chatting everyone disbanded. I looked at Latvia.

"You hungry?" he nodded vigorously, he let go and I stood up. I held my hand out and he immediately took it, we walked to the kitchen together and he made me a Latvian lunch. Though I did help.

During the rest of the afternoon Latvia had not left my side, unless necessary and he always came running back shortly afterwards, but it had gotten late and we needed to get some sleep.

"But what if I get nightmares and cant find you?" he cried, I was at my door and he was kind of holding me back.

"Then you can sleep in the room next to me," I said pointing to the only room next to mine, I was facing away from the doors so the next room was to my right. He looked at it and then at me. I bent down to his level, which wasn't very far, damn my shortness.

"Listen if you get nightmares you can come into my room okay?" I compromised, he thought about it then nodded, he hugged me a good night and trotted off to his room. I sighed and went into my own. I showered quickly, though it was exhilarating, and changed into that old night robe. It had multiple layers of white fabric and had lacing on the bottom, sleeve ends and collar, the gown itself was actually very large and dangled at my feet, just above the ground by a centimeter or two.

The sleeves covered my hands and the collar showed my collarbone, I walked over to the mirror and found that I looked much smaller in the nightgown. I liked it; it was large, easy to move in and comfy. I jumped into bed and sighed in ecstasy, I had always wanted to sleep in silk sheets, though I was still un-used to all the grand and glamour of the room. I laid down, relaxing, and fell asleep.


	8. Brālis And Māsa

Ok, i don't own Hetalia nor do i control reality but if i did the world would be very different from the world we're stuck with.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, and yawned, closing my eyes again I melted into the mattress… wait, I opened my eyes quickly. I looked to my left; the bay window was there, then to my right, the fireplace and the door leading to the bathroom. So this isn't a dream, I keep thinking it is, I took in a deep breath only to find it to be difficult. There was a weight on my chest; I looked down to see the slumbering face of Latvia, his arms wrapped tightly around my stomach and waist while his head lay on chest, near my shoulder.

_What the hell is he doing in my bed!_ Was my first thought, I tried to sit up but he just grumbled and held on tighter. He kept muttering 'māsa' in his sleep, I looked at his face again and I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. I sighed and resigned myself to being his teddy bear. Can you blame me? He's so _cute!_

After a few more minutes Latvia finally began to stir, he eyes eventually fluttered open and he yawned. He turned his sleepy eyes to me and he smiled, I felt myself smile in return, it took a few seconds for his mind to click but when it did his eyes widened and he immediately sat up.

"Oh! I'm so s-sorry! I –h-had a nightmare s-so I came here b-but you were asleep so I-I just-" I stopped him there.

"Hey, its ok. You just surprised me is all, though you can wake me up you know?" I said and he relaxed, I moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, I turned to him as I stood.

"To the bathroom, then to get changed" I said as I walked around the bed and into the bathroom, undoing my plat I brushed it and put it into a semi-high ponytail. I then moved to the walk-in wardrobe and changed, I wore an over-sized black shirt that had 'those rumors about me may be true or they could be as fake as the bitch that made them' written in broken, red, bold italics, I also had flare out jeans that were also a black, just a bit lighter.

I walked out and heard the shower going, _'Latvia must be having a shower' _I thought as I moved out of the room and went down to the kitchen, hey there's a clock! 8:ooam. I made myself an omelet and then an extra one for Latvia, he should be here any second now.

"Good morning māsa" Latvia said as he took a seat at a bench. The kitchen was huge, it had a large dining table that could fit at least fifty people, a large restaurant size kitchen, with a line of benches to separate the kitchen from the dining area. The benches had gaps so people could get to the kitchen and the benches had chairs/stools.

I looked at Latvia odd.

"What does 'māsa' mean?" I asked him, he smiled at me, said it meant 'sister' in his language. I blushed a little, I had always wanted a little brother.

"How do you say brother in you're language?" I asked and he gave me a million watt smile.

"Brālis" he said, I nodded. I tried to say it a few times but Latvia ended up teaching me how to say it, by the time we had finished our breakfast I was able to say it properly, he even said I was so good I didn't have an accent! I blushed at the compliment and said 'thank you' in return.

I picked up our plates and moved to the sink then started cleaning the dishes, Latvia got up and helped. Around that time Caroline and America came in.

"Morning Alex" they said in unison, they looked at each other and blushed, quickly looking away to avoid the other seeing their red face. I looked there way and smiled a knowing smile, when Caroline glared I smiled a proper smile.

"Morning lovebirds" I teased, Caroline came up and hit me up side the head while America yelled denial of it.

Denial isn't just a river (pun intended, if you don't get it don't worry I didn't at first either)

Latvia and me put away the dishes while Caroline taught America how to cook. We left them to their moment and we went outside, I found the storeroom for the sport equipment and Latvia and me played a bunch of games. By the time we came inside it was already lunch, we quickly got lunch and made our way back to our rooms and had quick showers before changing into clean clothes.

I walked out of my room and waited by Latvia's door, after a while I grew worried, I knocked on his door.

"Latvia are you ok" I called and I heard Latvia sob a bit.

"Is it ok if I come in?" I asked through the door. I heard him say a muffled 'yes' and I made my way into his room. It lacked a fireplace and was a bit smaller; it also lacked a lot of furniture compared to my room but was cozy and comfortable nonetheless, I kinda wanted it. When I couldn't find him I moved across the room and made my to, what I assumed to be, the bathroom, I opened it. Yes it was a bathroom but no it didn't have my brālis. I looked to my left to see another door, I made my way to it and knocked.

"Latvia?" I called, he let out a muffled 'yes' and I walked in. What I saw was so cute it could take over the world, Latvia had a teary face that was scrunched up he had his pants on but his shirt was on top of his head. _Cute!_ Sad and in pain but _so cute!_ I kneeled down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently and he sobbed, pointing to his head.

"One of the buttons is stuck in my hair!" he cried and I sighed, smiling at him. I moved my hands to his hair and began to gently untangle the button snagged in his hair. After a few minutes it finally came loose, I took it off and he smiled at me, returning the smile I got up and offered a hand, Déjà vu there. He took my hand and I hoisted him up, he grabbed a shirt and quickly put it on, I suggested that we go to the library and he smiled at the idea.

"Um, I forgot something… I don't know where the library is," I said laughing a little; this was definitely a _'whoops'_ moment. I looked at him and he had the same sheepish look I did.

"So we're lost?" he asked and I nodded.

"Pre~etty much" I droned, well, if I had a map or something we could find our way, but since that's not the case… Dammit this place needs directional signs or something! I voiced this opinion and Latvia laughed, we began talking as we searched for the library, at times we would question if we already went one way or if we needed to go up or down a floor, it was actually really fun. Maybe we should get lost in the house more often. We passed a hall and I stopped, I inhaled deeply, I know that smell… I tugged Latvia's sleeve for him to follow me and I moved down the hall, breathing through my nose I followed the scent, I stopped at a pair of large mahogany doors. I looked at Latvia, he looked at me, we both gave a single nod and each grabbed a handle. We opened the door at the same time and the comforting smell of my second home almost smothered my senses, I smiled and walked inside.

The Library was huge, I went over to the railing and looked around, we were on the seventh floor I think, and I looked up there was one more level, the roof was glass and let endless light in, and below us three more levels then, finally, the base level. The room was square but there was a large circular hole in the middle of the room, the stairs were against the walls and were all hiding behind a single bookcase. There was railing around the edge of the giant gap, and though the hole was large there was still plenty of room for all the books and tables and chairs and cushions that were scattered around the many levels of the room.

At the base floor, from what I could see, was just a perimeter of computers, the middle of the base floor bare. The floor itself was a checkerboard of black and white marble.

I smiled like a child and stood strait from my bent position, I turned to Latvia and he too was staring in wonder. He looked at me and my smile brightened; I went to the nearest bookcase and grabbed a random book.

"Come on and grab a book, I'm going to the window" I pointed to the large window on the other side of the room. He nodded grabbed a book and we both ran to the large window with the plush ground level cushioned chairs with all the pillows, we ran and jumped onto them and laughed like little kids, once we got comfortable we smiled at each other before we began reading our chosen books. Mine was about a girl who lost her memory and was adopted as an apprentice to the head priestess of a temple. Latvia said, when we took breaks or explained a funny part, his was about an assassin that gave up his sword and was caring for orphans but was being hunted for leaving the clan.

Hours that felt like minutes passed us as we read; I was about ¾ done when Mochi called.

"Tomo! You in here?" she called. I didn't hear her, too engrossed in the book. She called again, only louder. Then Latvia shook my shoulder.

"Tori is calling you," he said and I gasped, quickly getting up I ran to the railing. I saw Mochi there standing at the base floor with Britain by her side, why was Britain by her side? Meh. Not my problem.

"Yeah?" I called down, I couldn't hear it but I just _knew_ she sighed.

"Took long enough? Anyway we have another delivery and only you can sign them off" she called and I had to consciously stop my self from whining in annoyance. Normally I wouldn't mind but… I was reading! You do _not_ interrupt my reading, especially when I'm almost finished.

"But I'm reading!" I called down to her.

"Deal with it!" she retorted. I sighed and called I would be right there, I moved back and grabbed my book before turning to Latvia.

"Do you want to stay here or do you want to see the new members?" I asked and he immediately sat up. Smiling brightly, we marked hour pages; we walked down and allowed ourselves to be led.

I stayed silent and observed the two in front of us, what peculiar things I noticed. Tori was in a conversation with Britain, which was normal, but he stood closer than usual to her and she allowed that, which was a biggy since Tori doesn't let many people enter her P.B (Personal Bubble) only family or very close friends, and he was practically a stranger so this was odd.

Also the subjects of their conversation was normal but he was introducing a new point of view and she seemed very interested and could find no flaws in it, she likes to find flaws or faults in peoples argument and P.O.V.'s (people often say she would make a great politician with how she can bends and twist words) so it was peculiar.

Then there was the obvious stuff like her smiles are brighter and she does it more often around him, she hasn't actually turned and talked to me at all but then again it's happened before, she's more expressive and just has a _glow_ about her, a good one.

We reached the main hall and sure enough there were two more boxes and the delivery boy standing nervously at the door, everyone else had joined the party. When I reached the door I didn't look at him, I just grabbed the clipboard and held my hand out for a pen, he paused for a moment before realization struck his face and he searched his pockets. When he found no pen I rested my weight on one foot, my hip out, and looked irritated, he panicked and looked again.

"Oh wait!" he said and dashed to his van, was the dunce gonna run? Apparently not, he reached in and acquired the desired object. He dashed back and handed it to me, I took from him and jotted my name down. I roughly shoved the clipboard and pen into his chest, he made a sound of pain in response, and I glared.

"You're supposed to be smart, learn not to forget the stupid pen, now piss off" I said and glared harder at him, there was an actual dust trail from my front door to his car, he was out of here quicker than Hammy on caffeine. I sighed and closed the door, when I turned around everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging. Lithuania spoke first.

"You really scared him" he said, I smiled and nodded happily.

"You're practicing you're acting?" Nyki asked and I smiled.

"Pre~etty much" I said and rocked back and forth on my heels. Prussia and America started laughing.

"Dude that was so funny!"

"Yeah that was AWESOME! I can't wait for the next performance!" they laughed and I sighed, moving to the boxes I inspected them. Yeah I'm going to need a hammer or something.

"Do we have a hammer?" I asked and everyone turned up negative. Okay then, plan B.

"Prussia can you please get the laptop, Lithuania can you please get the cooking scissors in the kitchen?" I asked, Prussia smirked knowingly and ran off to get it yelling 'this is going to be awesome!' and Lithuania hesitantly went to get the scissors.

"Um, Alexandra what are you going to do with a laptop and a pair of scissors?" Lisa asked, whenever I got like this my friends would get very wary of me.

"I'm going to get them open the crate and wake them up," I said as Lithuania came in with the scissors.

"How?" Mochi asked, I turned to the first box and started removing the nails.

"Same way I got Latvia and Lithuania out and awake," I replied just as Prussia came in with the laptop.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked excitedly and I shook my head. He smirked and helped open the first box.

"Do you know what going on?" Austria asked Prussia and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was there when she first did it, and was hilariously awesome!" he said as the lid came off.

"So who is it?" Italy asked and I sighed turning to Lithuania.

"Can you come here a minute?" I asked gesturing him to come over. He did and when he saw who it was he was torn between happiness and grabbing the scissors and stabbing the guy.

"The clipboard says that you can wake him up" I said looking at said object.

"Uh, do I have to?" he asked and the blond stirred. We looked at him then I looked back at Lithuania.

"You just did" I said and took a step back. When Poland opened his eyes he immediately saw Lithuania, after a moments pause, Poland tackled him.

"Hey! I, like, totally missed you!" he yelled, his polish accent thick. Everyone sweat-dropped, I smiled, and this place just got crazier! Next one!

I began removing the next boxes nails and once again Prussia helped.

"Thanks Prussia, you're awesome," I said and he was happy, I smiled and removed the lid. My eyes widened at what I saw, Russia!

* * *

**translations**

māsa: sister

brālis: brother

I think that's it, review please.


	9. Showing Past Scars

Holy shit, I couldn't believe it! I kinda liked Russia; a lot… anyways I grabbed his clipboard.

"So who is it?" Latvia asked, nervous, and I couldn't blame him. I looked at him then at the clipboard.

"No one you're happy to see" I said, I looked at everyone and I saw how they all seemed to be very wary. I sighed at all the suspense.

"It's Russia," I said and everyone seemed to freeze. I looked at the clipboard, it says Latvia's accent should have woken him but- a hand grabbed my wrist and I jumped a little. I looked at it, and then followed it with my eyes, and what do you its Russia. He was smiling that smile that scared everyone… but it wasn't affecting me like it was everyone else in the room.

"Privet, what's you're name?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Alexandra, I'm you're caretaker from now on" I said and stood up, he let his hand fall, I offered my own and he looked up at me, I smiled at him. He took my hand and I helped him up, shit he's tall. I couldn't help but notice that spark I felt when our hands touched _'calm down Alex, it was probably just static'_ I reasoned and turned to Poland who was speaking to fast for anyone to translate. I looked at his clipboard.

"Is there an off switch for him or something?" I muttered and looked at his needs.

_1: Lithuania_

_2: polish snack, treats and/or desserts_

_3: clothes_

_4: magazines_

_5: people to, like, talk with_

_6: clothes_

_7: snacks_

_8: Lithuania to save his ass_

_9: shops to go on shopping sprees _

_10: spa_

I looked at it over and over, I groaned and hit the board against my head.

"He is going to be a _pain_," I muttered and Russia popped out behind me.

"That's Poland for you" he said, I looked up at him, tilting my head because he's behind me. I sighed and looked at Russia's need.

_1: vodka_

_2: some Russian food_

_3: vodka_

_4: Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia, separate or together. Either one._

_5: vodka_

"Wow, that's simple" I muttered and then compared the two. I turned to France.

"I'm guessing you've already found the wine cellar right?" I asked and he nodded, obviously proud of himself.

"Is there any vodka?" I asked and Russia immediately perked at the prospect.

"I think so, I'll go check," he said, quickly escaping. I looked at Lithuania, poor guy.

"Hey, Poland don't you want to see you're room?" Poland immediately perked.

"I would, like, totally love that!" he exclaimed and I somewhat regretted drawing his attention.

"Okay, hang on I just got to get Mr. Winston" I said and dashed to the Parking lot, that is underground, once I found the room I knocked on the door.

"Can you please show Poland and Russia there rooms?" I asked politely and I was slightly nervous, I don't know this guy! He nodded silently and walked pass me, I got a glimpse of the inside of his room… is that a gun? A million reasons for him owning a gun ran through my mind. I shook my head and turned to follow the large man towards the main hall, I had forgotten my book back with the boxes.

When we got there I grabbed my book and made my to the library, Latvia quickly followed and soon we were back in my second home, the same spot, finishing our books. By the time we had finished said books it was almost time for dinner, I noticed a clock on the wall not far from where we lay, scratch that. It was dinnertime.

"Come on brālis, let's go have dinner," I said and we made our way to the kitchen. Looked like no one's had dinner yet, so I offered we make dinner for everyone, nodding to each other we got to work. About two hours later we were done, the smell must have attracted people because the others came in, and everyone either helped or took a seat.

"Thank you!" everyone said at once and we all began to eat. At first it was silent but then one person began talking, then another, and another and soon everyone was talking and listening. Prussia was talking about how he awesomely owned Austria and how he had to have a girl save him, which earned a hit from Hungary and myself.

"Why'd you hit me?" he looked at me holding his head. I gave him a deadpanned look.

"I'm a girl too, you know," I said and he laughed.

"Oh yeah! I forget that sometimes!" this earned him another hit, he cried out and everyone stared.

"Will you stop hitting me!" he screamed and I glared.

"Stop being rude" I said back, he made a face.

"How am I being rude?" he asked and I sighed.

"I don't mind being treated as 'one of the guys' or being called names that regard to such terms, I just don't like being called a boy directly" I said and he just stared.

"I don't like being called a boy" I stated flatly, his face lit up with understanding, then confusion.

"Why?" he asked and Hungary hit him, again, with her frying pan.

"She's a girl! No girl likes being called a boy!" she yelled and they began arguing, everyone watched and laughed, I hid my eyes with my fringe and stood quietly. Moving around them I made my way to my room and cried silently, my pain had come again.

**With everyone else**

The noise died down after awhile and they continued eating and talking, that's when Latvia noticed.

"Where's Alexandra?" he said aloud and everyone paused, it was true, she had disappeared without anyone's notice.

"She must have been tired and went to bed," Lithuania suggested and almost everyone agreed, almost everyone.

"No, I know Alex, she always says good night, even if no one hears it" Caroline said and Poland responded.

"Then, like, we probably didn't hear it" he said. But the girls, minus Hungary, didn't seem so convinced. They knew something the others didn't.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Germany asked and everyone looked at him, then at Alex's friends. They all looked at each other, almost like having a conversation they couldn't' hear, Caroline spoke first.

"Alexandra was bullied when she was a child" she said solemnly, everyone seemed surprised by this notion.

"But she's always so happy, I haven't seen her sad at all" France said, remembering the time he gave her cooking lessons, then he remembered her lack of confidence in her skills.

"True, but there are moments when… it's hard to explain, she changes. She becomes sadder or will cry, she has these moments when the pain she keeps leaks out and her scars show" Nyki said looking down and she looked on the verge of tears, Chibbi took over.

"She's not as strong as you all believe, she's actually quite fragile, she tries to get angry so she won't cry but she cant. The suffering she went through made her sensitive instead of thick-skinned, her experiences will always haunt her and she will forever bear them" chibbi's tears began to flow and Italy hugged her while Germany put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lisa carried on.

"The school she went to was small, she said there was about twenty-four kids there and only two teachers, but everyone there picked on her. It was a simple rule; bully her and you're bloody loved by the others, the more you hurt her the more popular you are," she said clenching her fists, Tori then made her turn.

"They did just about everything, verbal, emotional, physical even. It was either direct or indirect, they made everyone turn against her, her parents could do nothing because they didn't know the extent of her bullying and the teachers didn't care about or believe her" she said as she removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, she gave a shaky sigh. Britain put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"But what about her family? She has siblings, why didn't they do anything?" Hungary asked, everyone turned to Caroline and saw her tears.

"We either kept to ourselves, leaving her out, or joined in with the school. We didn't realize what we were doing until it was too late, seven years two late. Today I can hardly believe we did those thing to her, we either ignored her and any attention we gave her was almost never in a good light" she sobbed and covered her mouth. America comforted her.

"Then why didn't she fight back or something?" Russia asked and all looked at the girls.

"How would you fight back against over twenty-four bullies, uncaring teachers, oblivious parents, degrading and disregarding siblings and endless isolation?" Lisa glared his way; he was taken back a little.

"Okay so she was bullied a lot but I honestly don't see how what I said would cause her any harm," Prussia said, Tori answered his silent question.

"When she was little she had short hair and everyone called her a boy, saying things like, and I quote, 'I hate that boy' and other such insults, I believe one time she even had a chair thrown at her?" she asked looking to Caroline, she nodded.

"That was the first and last time she tried to resist, she had fought back with all the might a six year old could possess but it didn't do a thing. They hit her with a chair and swore that she would get worse if she tried anything like that again" she said, though she seemed to be in a different world.

"He still has the scare" she said quietly, America looked at her.

"Who still has a scare?" he asked and everyone perked, not happily, at this. She took a shaky breath.

"Leo, he pushed her too far one day and she attacked him with a pair of scissors. It was scary, she had snapped, and she cut him along the side of his face. Then the teacher came in and roughly took her weapon away, after that he sat her at a desk and got Debby, the office lady, to take him to the hospital. Debby was her only protection, the closest thing to a friend she had, and so with her gone and the teacher calling our parents Leo's lackeys punished her" she finished, America pulled Caroline onto his lap while she cried and everyone stared, they couldn't believe it. Their happy, cheerful, playful, smiling Alexandra had suffered a horrible past and was still bearing the scars, trying to heal.

Everyone stayed silent, no longer hungry they did the dishes, Caroline asked if Russia could just check up on her, unable to deny it, he went to her room. He knocked the door, no response, after waiting he opened the door.

He found her lying on the ground, asleep, with tear trails staining her cheeks, clutching tightly to an orange hard cover book.

He kneeled in front of her and saw her sad sleeping face. He knew how she felt having no one to turn to, being alone and bearing it alone. He grabbed her shoulder and shook it lightly; she stirred and opened her eyes, when she saw Russia her eyes widened and she sat strait, not looking at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked quietly and he couldn't help but stare at the tear tracks, he reached out his hand and wiped a late tear from her cheek, her eyes widened at this and she stared at him. Suddenly she smiled sheepishly at him, rubbing the back of head.

"Don't worry, I just had a nightmare, I'm fine now" she said wiping away all traces of sadness and smiling brightly at him, his heart quickened a beat before he became dark.

"A nightmare like Leo?" he asked and her smile slowly dropped, she looked at the book in her lap, stroking it tenderly.

"They told you all, huh," she said, almost whispering. And he nodded, letting his hand find hers he looked at her.

"You're not the only one, I know how you feel. You don't have to hide you're pain, letting it out only when there's no one to see you're tears, you don't need a mask" he said, squeezing her hand for comfort. She looked at their hands then at him, her eyes watered and overflowed. She began crying, trying desperately to wipe away the tears, and she couldn't stop, all the tears and pain she had buried so deep had surfaced, finally surfaced. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry, he knew that he was being out of character but he felt like he was being torn just watching her, and she clung to him crying into his shoulder. Fixing her onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her waist and back securely, rubbing her back and whispering things like 'its okay' to her.

Eventually her crying died down to sobs, then shaky breaths, then calming down all together, when he looked down at her he realized she had fallen asleep. He blushed slightly; she had just fallen asleep on his lap! He picked her up gently and placed her on the bed, pulling the covers over up to her chin he just stood and stared, she looked like she was going to be fine but…

Latvia then walked in; he saw Russia but didn't hesitate to go to Alex's side. Climbing onto the bed he sat there and started stroking her hair back, she gave a sigh but that was all. Russia felt irked by that, but what irked him more was the fact that he was irked by the fact that Latvia was being so affectionate to Alex.

After a short while Latvia left the room then returned in his pajamas, he then joined Alex in bed and snuggled up to her. Lightning flashed in Russia's mind, what was he doing? Alex then subconsciously snuggled to Latvia and Russia was in an internal rage.

"What are you doing?" he asked pleasantly enough but one such as Latvia could tell he meant no such pleasantness. Though he doesn't tremble with the presence of his sister here, he was still scared of Russia.

"Alex says it's ok if I sleep with her" the smaller nation said and held Alex tightly. Russia was surprised at Latvia's bravery and decided it would be best to leave; he would gain nothing just standing there. He moved to the door, taking one last look behind him, he left and went to his own room, which was right across from hers.


	10. Unknown Emotions

The sun shown in my eyes, they hurt again, I remembered I cried because of another 'leak' but my eyes hurt more than usual. Oh… that's right, Russia had let me cry it all out. Wait…

I shot into a sitting position, accidently causing Latvia to fly forwards in the process; my hands flew to my face. I couldn't believe it; I was torn between giggling like a schoolgirl in love and scolding myself for crumbling so easily. I thought back on how he sat me on his lap, my face exploded with color as every memory, every touch, and every _word_ came back to me, my face went redder with every second.

"Alex?" Latvia mumbled, half awake. My face cooled down instantly, but I could still feel a small blush remaining, I removed my hands from my face and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I whispered, my throat hurts as well; he sat up and rubbed one of his eyes.

"You ok?" he asked and I remembered that my friends had told them about my past. I smiled at him, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I feel much better now, you go back to sleep" I said and he nodded, snuggling back into the covers. I needed to thank Russia; I got up and changed my clothes from yesterday, wearing a simple white summer dress to go with my unusually tranquil and happy mood. I waved to Latvia and walked out the door, not bothering to wear shoes, I faced the door as I closed it. I took a deep breath and turned around, and bumped into something, I looked up and saw violet eyes, Russia. He was smiling at me but I could see the concern behind his eyes, I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of that today.

"Good morning Russia" I said happily, he seemed surprised by my happy expression but smiled back.

"Good morning Alex" he replied and that was it, an awkward silence consumed us and after a while I sighed.

"Thank you Russia, last night you really helped me. I owe you one," I said as I walked down the hall, I needed butter menthol. Russia caught up easily; he didn't even have to run! He walked with me; we walked down into the kitchen.

"What are you getting?" he asked and I looked at him, a deadly serious expression on my face.

"I'm going to get a knife and slit my own throat," I stated flatly. His eyes widened and I couldn't keep a strait face, I started giggling then laughing.

"Relax, I'm joking, if I wanted to kill myself I would use sleeping pills" I laughed but he didn't look amused, I shrugged and grabbed the butter menthol.

"Yeah I know, bad joke, don't do it again, I wont" I laughed slightly before popping a butter menthol into my mouth, I looked over at Russia and he was staring, at what? I shifted the menthol to the side of my cheek and sucked on it happily, Russia seemed quiet interested in this… was he a closet pervert? Okay I'm not gonna go there. My throat felt better already, god I hate crying… its like getting drunk, at first it's fine but the next morning you've got a headache like someone dropped a sledge hammer on you're head.

"You want anything for breakfast?" I asked him, he looked me in the eyes and I felt my stomach get butterflies. Jeez I've got it bad, he thought about it but in the end just shrugged.

"I'm fine with anything" he smiled and I nodded, I got out the ham, cheese, bacon and eggs. I have had this thing for omelets for a while, I started cooking and Russia brought out a bunch of oranges, he also got that thing that juices a fruit if it's cut in half, and cut them in half. He was about to juice and orange when I stopped him.

"W-wait! You need to put a cup under it!" I said and he paused, he looked at me.

"A cup?" he asked, I opened a cupboard and got out a measuring cup.

"This, its commonly just called a cup in cooking terms" I informed and placed the juicer on top of it.

"There, now the juice won't go all over the bench" I said and mixed the eggs in a plastic jug, I looked as Russia went through two oranges but still didn't fill the cup. I looked at the pan, I could spare a bit of time, and then I turned to Russia.

"Here let me show you," I said as I got one of his old ones and was able to fill it the rest of the way.

"How'd you do that?" he asked as he looked at the now full cup, I smiled at him. I got a jug and poured the juice inside before placing the cup under the juicer.

"I'll show you" I said and I that's exactly what I did, talking him through it, telling him the what and what not's to do's, explaining why along the way and answering his questions when he asked them. By this time we had gone through _many_ oranges and the jug was half full, I let Russia try, but he was still having difficulties. I giggled; he looked like he was ready to kill the orange!

I put my hand over his; ducking under his arm I stood in front of him, I put my other free hand on his and directed him gently. Directing his hands with my own and my voice, and soon enough we had a full jug of orange juice. Yet even when he could do it himself neither of us moved, and though we we're finished we didn't change, we just stood there.

"How do you think you went?" I asked, turning around to face him and leaning back against the bench. He smiled at me; it suddenly became hard not to blush. _'Alex you fickle girl! You're overreacting' _I scolded myself, I was not going to delude myself so that I can set myself up for heartbreak and disappointment.

"I think I've become a master," he said lightly and I laughed a little.

"Long ways you have to go yet, young padawan, before master of the fruit juice you are," I said. Acting like Yoda, though not trying to sound like him, I would fail miserably. He smiled at me again, he likes smiling, but behind that smile is hundreds to thousands of years of bloody war.

"I don't think have that long to go, not with you as my teacher" he said and I blushed at the compliment.

"T-thanks, um… I should get started on the omelets" I muttered and ducked back under his arm and towards the stove, turning it on I placed the pan on added butter, so the omelet wouldn't stick. I got to work and was painfully aware that Russia was watching my every move; I blushed lightly due to it making me self-conscious. I made the first omelet and got to work on the second, this time he actually moved.

"Is Latvia going to join us?" he asked and I was surprised, I wasn't expecting that kind of a question.

"Uh, no. He's still in bed sleeping," I said as I flipped the omelet, having added the extra toppings. I didn't look at him so I couldn't notice the smirk he had on.

"He seems very attached to you" he said suddenly standing behind me and I was becoming uncomfortable, compared to before.

"Yes, we regard each other as brother and sister" I said and I felt a chill go up my spine as Russia placed his hand on the benches next to the stove, trapped. I looked up at him, my breath caught in my throat, his eyes… they were filled with something I couldn't identify, but they entranced me nonetheless.

"And how do you regard me?" he asked quietly, I looked away, I couldn't stand his smoldering eyes, I couldn't hold his gaze.

"W-well, I-I…" my face lit aflame with color. How could I tell him? There was no way. I looked at the omelet, and quickly flipped it again, trying to ignore Russia and avoid the question.

"T-that depends…" I muttered, trying to think of a way to get out of it, but Russia wasn't having any of it.

"Alexandra…" he said and I turned the stove off, placing the pan close to the wall, and turned around to look at him and I wish I hadn't. He still had those eyes, that gaze, that _emotion, _and it was like I was a thousand meters under water. I swallowed.

"Y-yes" I looked down, dammit, I couldn't stop stuttering! He rested his forehead on mine.

"How do you regard me?" he asked again, dammit I had to do something! So I did the first thing that came into mind… I ran. I ducked under his arm and ran as fast as I could, I ran to my best-known comfort, the library.

Once there I stopped in the middle of the room, looked around, no one was here. I looked up and saw the light coming through the glass ceiling; I closed my eyes and let the warmth caress my skin, a short time after I heard footsteps. I looked behind me, the doors were still open, and I closed them quickly and ran up the stairs. I didn't stop until I reached the top of the library, I stopped… it was _beautiful_, the walls were glass, the bars were painted white and the carpet was a gentle white, everything here was white; the bookcases, the furniture. The only thing that wasn't white were the books and myself, I saw there was a railing and a platform that right around the circular roof.

I found the door and walked outside, the view was incredible. I saw a large, glimmering lake and behind that was mountains, they were to the north. To the east were grasslands, I immediately thought of my star gazing nights. The west was forests, I could see everyone playing hide and seek or having a picnic under the shade of the ancient trees. And to the south was a dirt trail, leading to the house; I continued to gaze at the scenery.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped at the voice, looking behind me I saw Lithuania. I smiled to him and nodded, I was relieved it wasn't Russia. I thought back to the moment, how could I tell him? There was no way I could; I was too nervous, too shy, and what was with the sudden seriousness and the questions and the getting close? Did I make it seem that way? Gah! Too many questions, not enough brain space. I sighed.

"Hey, you ok?" he looked at me; I exhaled loudly and rested my arms on the railing.

"No I'm not, I'm very much confused and scared and nervous and I don't know what to do," I said as anxiety set in, I felt like crying. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" he offered and I was tempted. I shook my head, I couldn't, this was something between me and Russia and _we_ had to fix it. Whatever it was that was broken.

"Well, if you ever need someone to listen I'll be there" he said and I smiled silently as he left.

"You're not the only one"


	11. Shopping chaos, Stupid Fangirls

**ok I have missed a translation a bunch of chapters away, Privet is Russian for 'hello' I might be wrong since it's Google translate, but hey. I no own Hetalia! enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

I looked at the scenery, he still hadn't found me… and I hadn't looked for him, I was too scared, I couldn't move from the spot of the scenery. I looked out again, the more I looked at this scenery reminded me of a song. I took a deep breath, and began singing quietly.

_I~~~ hear you're voice on the wi~nd_

_And I~~~ hear you call out my na~me_

"_Listen my child," you say to me_

"_I am the voice of you're history_

_Be not afraid come follow me_

_Answer my call and I'll se~t yo~u Free~~~~~~~~~"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of you're hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remai~n_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summers gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will gro~w_

I gained my breath as I heard the instrument solo in my head, waiting for the lyrics to return.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the fu~tu~re, bring you're pea~ce  
bring me you're peace and my wounds, they will hea~l_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of you're hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
_

_I am the voi~ce_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of you're hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the fu~tu~re_

_I am the voi~ce_

_I am the voi~~ce_

_I am the voi~ce_

_I am the voi~~~ce_

I breathed as my words flew with the wind, I would never tell anyone but I enjoyed singing immensely. It helps vent my emotions, even if the song has nothing to do with how I feel. I continued to gaze at the view every deity in this universe must have blessed, I suddenly stiffened as I felt I similar gaze burning my back. I slowly looked behind me, there he was; Russia was staring at me with an awed expression. I blushed madly, he heard me sing! I wanted to run away all over again.

"You heard me, didn't you?" I said, standing strait and looking down. I had terrible stage fright and wouldn't dare sing in front a crowd, let alone a single person.

"The whole thing" he said smiling at me, damn that smile! It made me feel weird.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I begged, taking a step forward, he seemed surprised.

"Why not? You have a beautiful voice," he said and I blushed at the compliment, before shaking my head.

"W-well, truth is, you're the first one to hear me sing like that," I admitted. He looked skeptical, I sighed.

"No really, I couldn't sing until my voice cracked a few years ago and I never sang when others were around, only when I was alone did I sing" I explained and he seemed like he believe me.

"Why?" he asked and I looked down.

"Stage fright I can never sing in front of others, too nervous" I said and turned back to the scenery.

"You know, we have such beautiful land yet we don't even look at it, we should all go on a picnic or something," I said and I could feel him smile at me.

"That sounds good," he said as he joined me at the railing. I smiled at him, leaning against the railing, I sighed in contentment. I could stay this way for an eternity.

We heard someone cough behind us; we turned around to Nyki leaning against the door frame smirking knowingly at us.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked in a suggestive tone, we looked at each other then looked away, I don't know about him but I was blushing like mad.

"Did you come her to tease us or do you have a real reason for visiting?" I retorted playfully and Nyki shrugged.

"Besides we're having a girls night, no not really" she shot back and I pouted. Smart ass.

"Wait, we're having a girls night?" I asked and Nyki nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to go shopping" she said and I knew that was an excuse to go on a shopping spree- wait…

"Okay, hang on though we're gonna have to bring other people!" I said as I ran past her.

"Get changed into something nice!" I called out. I ran into my room and changed into some baggy beige green pant with a blue shirt that had in white running writing 'Priceless' printed on the front. I put on some runners and grabbed my denim bag and my over sized wallet; I went on to my bank account- holy shit that's a lot of money, it been like a week and I've been getting loads of Hetalian's so there's a lot of zero's in in my account. I placed a bunch into my available account and logged out. I did my hair in a decent ponytail and ran into the main hall, I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! ALL WHO WANT TO JOIN GO TO THE MAIN HALL!" it took mere seconds for Poland, who was dragging Lithuania, to appear in front of me.

"Really?" he exclaimed and I showed him my wallet, one of my older sisters does that so I guess it's a universal symbol meaning 'yes we are' in the fashion world. This theory was proven correct and he squealed, and I mean _squealed_, loudly.

After a few minutes everyone else had gotten ready and waiting to leave.

"Hang on, how will we get there?" Germany asked and I smiled, going to the parking lot I saw the old bus driver ready to go.

"You heard me yell didn't you?" I half questioned, half assumed. He smiled at me and told everyone to climb aboard. After that it was a twenty-minute drive to the town, which was very large and had a bunch of shops for all reasons and occasions.

'_We're gonna be hear for a _long_ time'_ I thought as I walked through the doors, I should have made a list or something.

"Where do we go first?" I asked and immediately regretted it. Everyone spoke, or yelled, out at once and caused a ruckus arguing about where to go. I rubbed my temple to ease the coming headache; Russia was by my side, behind me actually, rubbing my arms comfortingly.

"I'm tempted to just leave them," I muttered and he chuckled lightly. I smiled at him, before sighing, and tried to shut them up but it didn't work. People started staring, I turned to Russia with a plea-full look that screamed _'help'_ and he immediately stepped forward. Smiling with a frightful aura everyone froze, becoming ghostly silent and staring carefully at him, he turned to me and nodded, I thanked him and his aura mellowed down to a calm, happy tone.

"Okay, we don't really need clothes since we all have wardrobes full of them correct?" I looked at everyone and they all nodded, Poland immediately protested.

"Wait! I need more clothes!" he called and I sighed.

"You have a wardrobe full of clothes" I said and he puffed his chest out, which made him look like a girl…

"There's barely anything there that is even close to being up-to-date! It's all old stuff that can't be worn in public!" he cried and I stared him, I face palmed.

"Someone hit him for me" I said and surprisingly enough Lithuania and Caroline hit him upside the head, I thanked them.

"Ok, we'll shop for extra clothes later on but other than that we're all good. I think we need a refill on the pantry right?" everyone nodded, I pulled out a pen and pad, after a few more discussions we finished the list.

_1: food, any and every._

_2: toiletries, for girls and boys._

_3: make-up, though I don't know why it's necessary._

_4: lunch._

_5: extra clothes._

_6: games._

_7: random shopping._

I nodded and turned to the old bus driver and handed him a few grand, I thanked him and he smiled gratefully as I told him he could spend it on whatever he wanted. This reminded me…

"Guys before we get going we all need one thing" I said and they all looked puzzled, I guided them all to the desired store. They all let out a chorus of 'oh' and I looked at them.

"Phones" I said and walked in, lets see. Vodafone does free calls to other Vodafone's so it would be best to go with them. I told everyone to pick the type of phones they wanted, soon everyone was picking out and testing the phones in their own way.  
I picked my own out, it was a touch screen but that's all they had besides those annoying keyboard ones, it was a plain silver color but had a lot of pros for that. I went to the phone-cover section and I actually wished for a Hetalia one, you would think I've got enough of them wouldn't you? But no, I looked for one that I liked. There was only two out of them all that caught my eye. One was a mess of all sorts of objects just chucked on top of each other; they were all things from different countries, and the other one that had the flags of the world all neatly in rows. I smiled as I looked at it, each flag gave a face, and I knew that this one was the right one.

I took everything to the sales guy that was staring to low for my liking, I coughed, and he looked at my face and offered all that extra crap that just took more money. I kindly told him that I just wanted the standard package and wasn't interested in some limited time money-stealing scheme. He relented and gave me what I needed and I gave him the money, he then offered me another deal.

"You know, I could lower the cost if I could take you out sometime, I cut the price in half and you be my date, deal?" he said and I looked him up and down, he was cute and had a decent build but he was barely taller than me and his eyes told me he couldn't be trusted, all that and the fact I simply wasn't interested gave him the answer of a curt 'no'.

"Oh come on, I know you wont regret it, and we might be able to go all the way to dinner and try some nocturnal activities" he suggested in a, what he thought, 'sexy' voice and I inwardly shuddered. There were a million things I could say to this dumb ass, but I chose just one.

"You try something, _anything_, with me or my friends and not only will I taser you, I will get you fired, fined, put in jail and make sure you don't get a decent job for a good five years" I threatened glaring my 'just-try-it-and-see-how-long-you-last' glare and he was _not_ happy.

"And how would you like to get the price doubled" he growled out but I just smirked, his boss had passed by.

"Excuse me?" his boss asked him and the guy visibly paled.

Me: one

Perverted dumb ass: -75

"U-uh sir, it's not what you think! I-I was just…" his words died in his mouth, I stood. I had what I needed and began to walk away.

"Oh miss wait!" the manager, I read the name tag, said and I turned to him, after all he hadn't been rude to me.

"I'm terribly sorry about him, he's new and is inexperienced," he said and I smiled at him.

"It's fine, it's him I'm unhappy with, not the company" I said and waved him off as I sat in a guest chair waiting for the others, whom of which were taking their sweet bloody time, so I decided to test my observations. Lets see…

Caroline and America were acting all lovey and stuff but it would seem both were oblivious to the others affections, that's typical for both of them so I moved on.

Germany seemed to be close with Chibbi, being extra affectionate to her and seemed he didn't like the way the new guy was staring at her, Italy was acting like a kid, they all kinda looked like a family. Chibbi would suspect something but Germany is probably oblivious on both sides, for now at least.

Britain and Tori seemed to much more accepting of their hearts and it even seemed Britain was courting her, smart move there Britain, and it seemed to be working. Well that's good, I hope it all turns out all right for them. If Britain didn't try courting her first he would six feet under by now.

Russia was staying near Latvia; this is because the girl they sat with was giving him a creepy look. She looked twice his age! I sighed, I guess I should try and save him. it seemed she was ignoring Russia, which was quiet a feet considering his personality.

"Hey La- Ravis, what's taking you so long?" I asked pleasantly, said nation quickly turned to me smiling brightly with relief. The woman didn't look the least bit happy with my intervention.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" she asked, I looked into her eyes. _Shit!_ She's a fangirl! I wonder what to do… oh I know! I put my arm around Latvia's shoulders.

"Ravis is my little brother, why do you ask?" I said coldly, her eyes widened and she looked back and forth, she glared.

"You two look nothing alike" she challenged. Well, her funeral.

"Oh, and you know everything about genetics do you?" I remarked smartly, she looked baffled.

"N-no-" I cut her off.

"Then what makes you think you have the right to proclaim whether or not we are siblings?" I asked glaring her down, she faltered.

"I-I-" she stuttered. I looked flatly at her.

"If that's all, hurry up and do your job," I said, releasing my brālis but standing there watching her every move, Latvia seemed to calm down and Russia... does he look... proud? Huh... meh not my problem!  
The woman did her job and then did Russia, then Poland and Lithuania ran in and hid behind me, both shivering.

"Whats wrong?" I asked idly, knowing them they had gotten into trouble with- oh sweet mother of Jesus! There was a bunch of squealing girls _stampeding_ this way! I turned to them.

"What did you _do_?" I all but cried out in sheer _panic. _No one is mad enough to step in the path of fangirls. Poland answered.

"We went browsing when some girls started talking to us, we chatted, the next thing we knew we were running for our lives!" he cried and I all but glared them to death. This isn't good, I was thinking maybe they would be safe in the mens room, but it was to late the girls were here, they looked from the boys they were chasing to me.

"Who are you and why are our boys hiding behind you?" one of them, she seemed to be the leader, questioned. She was glaring at me but I cant say that I was scared. I stared flatly at them.

"My name is none of your concern, nor is my standing with these boys" I returned and she seemed surprised by my response, most likely used to everything going her way.

"Yes it is!" one girl called, she wasn't happy, what was this... this... _tramp_ doing with those gorgeous men whom she calls _boys._

"How is it your concern?" I looked to her this time and she was taken aback by the authority in my voice. She looked down unable to come up with anything substantial.

"Because we love things that fit the categories of hot, cute, or sexy and any combination of them! And those boys fit the cute section!" the leader declared and I gave a deadpanned look... you've got to be kidding me...

"That doesn't justify you chasing them" I retorted and she smirked.

"Doesn't matter" she said and I nodded, which surprised all who have gathered. Dammit, I hate crowds.

"Yes, it doesn't matter because you are going to leave them alone" I said and the leader glared.

"Make us!" one girl called out. And smiled happily though there was evil in my eyes, I pulled out my taser and pointed it at them.

"Leave my family alone before I end your useless existence" I muttered and they all took a step back.

"Y-you don't scare us!" the leader yelled and I tilted my head in response.

"No?" I said innocently. I smiled at them.

"Then prove it" I challenged, she gulped but stood strait and walked right up to me.

"Do you even have the guts to pull the trigger?" she asked haughtily and I smiled up at her, she _was_ taller than me after all.

"You haven't proven to be a threat, _yet_" I warned and I could see the fear in her eyes, she took a step back but otherwise held her ground.

"You don't see me as a threat?" she asked incredulously, most likely offended somehow.

"No I don't, but the moment you do I will not hesitate to eliminate said threat" I said and she faltered, she looked to her subordinates and they all looked at each other. They seemed to agree on something.

"Fine, we'll leave but don't expect this to be over" the leader warned before leaving with her group. I breathed a sigh of relief, I was so nervous! Lithuania and Poland hugged me on both sides crying dramatically.

"Thank you! I thought those scary girls were going to kill us!" Lithuania cried while Poland gave his opinion.

"Yeah! I, like, thought she would totally kidnap us or something!" she cried and they both clung to me, I freed my hands and patted them on their heads.

"Its okay now, they're gone" I muttered and they soon calmed, the crowd that had gathered dispersing as well. I looked at everyone and they all smiled at me, why? I have no idea.

"Dude, that was awesome! Scary, but Awesome!" America cried, Prussia adding praise as well, everyone was soon congratulating me on the great victory. I smiled, red tainting my cheeks, I didn't mean to create a spectacle but there was no way I was letting any of my friends suffer at the hands of fangirls. That would be a fate worse than death.

"Ok, are we all done here?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Good, can we go to the food court?" I asked and everyone, once again, nodded. We made our way to said food court and everyone went to get their food all at once, I shook my head. They do realize that I'm the only one with any money right? I moved to a near by ATM and just waited there.  
Three...  
Two...  
One  
_Ding!_

They all stopped and then turned around, trying to find me, Poland saw me first and practically ran towards me. I am never going shopping with that lunatic alone, ever.

"I totally need some cash" he said and I was inwardly surprised he didn't use 'like' at all, I mentally shrugged before smiling at him.

"I know" I stated before I turned around, deposited some cash and gave it to him. The others steadily made their way and got the needed cash to fill their stomachs, some more than others.  
After a while we all took seats in a long row, I got a cushioned seat, and everyone started chatting while we ate. Latvia was Russia flanked my sides, and I talked with Latvia for the most part. We all traded phone numbers and gave the leftover food to America who happily ate it all, crazy bastard.

"Now we're off to Woolworth's" I said and when we got there it was pleasantly empty, only a few people compared to rush hour. First the meat section, America sprinted and tried to get something that was probably unhealthy.

"No, we are getting the more sensible meat products that are not substitutes for your fast food addiction" I glared and he put it down, once we had gotten the good stuff (ham, chicken, steaks etc) I then let America choose something. After that we needed bread and pasta and some other stuff, which surprisingly didn't take long, but I guess if your with a pasta loving maniac it wouldn't take long.

* * *

**If you have any questions just ask, also read my profile, there's a message that you might like to read. send requests through mail or the review line. Either one, I don't mind.**


	12. Oh Shyte! RUN!

**The usual, I don't own Hetalia (dammit)...**

**READ THIS! I am so sorry but this is a short chapter because I can't think of where to take it from here so I'll try my best but this may be put up for adoption if I don't find any way to break through it! I am so sorry (weeping) so please give suggestions in reviews or messages! I thank you all for your support and I will try not to disappoint!**

* * *

"Ok were almost done" I muttered as i stared at the list, it had taken three and a half whole hours to get everything. I know I could have split them up but I didn't want a repeat of the fangirl incident, so we ended up sticking together. And it also didn't help that every time we crossed a store_ someone_ (Italy, Poland, France) would run into a store that they liked, so now we had picked up an extra hour and a half on shopping time and about twenty kilo's of extra gear that we probably wouldn't be using. I need to come up with a rule to get there buy load down, we already have three trolleys full! Going on four!

"Ok boys" I handed them a large sum of cash "You boys go to the food court or something, us girls need to acquire some personal items" I said handing the money over to Germany, who wasn't wearing his uniform, he nodded and moved to leave but the more thick headed ones (America, Poland, Italy) thought it unfair.

"Hey why do you, like, get to continue shopping" Poland (what a surprise) yelled and it attracted stares. I glared at Poland.

"Don't shout were in public! Also your not a child, grow up" I said but America seemed to be with Poland.

"But he's right why do you get to go on some secret shopping mission?" he asked.

"You get fast food, why should you care?" Caroline retorted and America stopped to think, she had a point. He nodded and remained quite.

"Ve~, your not going to secretly have pasta are you?" Italy asked on the verge of tears. Chibbi was quick to reassure him.

"No, no, were just getting some girls items" she said and he seemed to calm down, I glanced at France and I did not like the face he was making...

"Francis..." I warned and he quickly stepped behind Britain, perverted bastard. I sighed and turned to leave, the girls following me. After we got what we needed, which was faster than expected.  
We got back to the food court and could easily tell were our boys were, the giant pile of food and wrappers and boxes were kinda hard to miss...

"Hey boys" Nyki said once we were in hearing shot. They turned and smiled at us, America looked like he was just at a funeral.

"Whats wrong America?" Caroline asked and he held out his hand, there was $3 left from the $400 I gave them, I stared at him. He didn't...

"You didn't..." Caroline muttered and his eyes watered, America began crying to Caroline and I turned to Germany.

"I gave you the money" I told him him and he knew there was a silent question there. He sighed.

"The sneaky bastard stole it when I wasn't looking" he replied and I nodded, I walked over to America and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried and I glared.

"I gave Germany the money for a reason, if you _ever_ steal money again I will lock you in a small room chained to the wall with a burger just out of your reach. Do you understand?" I threatened, a dark aura clouding around my form, America immediately hid behind Germany.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I wont do it again, I promise!" he called out in one breath, I nodded silently and made my way to a game store. Motioning everyone one to follow we entered 'Game' and browsed for a while, after buying games, gaming consoles, controllers and punch of other stuff we made our way back to the bus. Once we were sure everything and everyone was on board we set off, along the way we got fuel for the bus.

When we got home I paid the old man a large sum of money, he was surprised by the large amount but thanked me nonetheless and went to his room, I got everyone to help unpack and put away everything we bought and I'm somewhat glad I have as many as i do.

"Finally!" I said dramatically as I collapsed onto the couch, I am _never_ taking the _entire_ family with me again. Prussia chuckled as he plummeted beside me.

"Not as bad as it could have been" he said and I nodded, it could have been _a lot_ worse. I sighed in mild annoyance when I heard the all to familiar knocking of the bloody _door_.

"I'll get it" Chibbi said but I got up and followed her just in case it was another delivery. Chibbi opened the door and what do you know! It's that damn delivery boy.

"How many?" I asked behind Chibbi and she jumped from the surprise, the delivery boy paled slightly.

"Just two" he said and I nodded in response, I called for America and Prussia to 'get their asses over here and help get the crates inside' and they came rather quickly, I signed for them and the delivery boy was gone pretty bloody fast.

"Who do you think they are?" Lithuania asked and I thought about who were available, which could be anyone besides the dozen I already have (quite literally). Which could be just about anyone else. Nyki and Prussia opened one crate while Lisa and I tried the other, when we finally ripped the lid off I stared din amazement. I grinned at Britain.

"Your life just got that much worse" I stated before I took a decent step back. I quickly grabbed the clip board and smiled before I took a deep breath.

"FREE WHISKEY!" I yelled and a red head immediately sat strait up, looking around in a frenzied manner he turned to me.

"Oi, where's the whiskey?" he asked, his heavy Scottish accent telling everyone who it was and signing Britain's death warrant... now how to get him to stop glaring? Oh!

"Britain took it" I said jabbing my thumb in his direction, Scotland snapped his head in his direction, he glared at him and Britain turned to me in both panic and annoyance.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Why would you do that?" he yelled and I held my hands up with my eyes closed.

"He's your brother, you should know had to deal with him, now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to run for my life" I said before I took off running, Britain close behind me.

"Get back here!" he yelled, adding some language (that I think should stay off the screen) along the way of course, and Scotland chased after him screaming at him for stealing his alcohol. I made a quick turn and hid behind a support pillar attached to the wall, Britain passed me and then Scotland shortly followed. I smiled and happily walked out of my hiding spot and turned back only to come face to face with one of my worst fears.

A pissed off Tori.

"What the hell was that?" she asked calmly but with the way her teeth clenched and how her body was stiff I knew a was getting a book to the head soon, I put my hands up in a non-threatening gesture.

"Self-preservation" I stated and she inwardly fumed... okay, I was running for my life before but now I'm running for my very soul otherwise the gates of hell will open and drag me down. I peeked at Tori, the hell hounds have been released.

Running time!

* * *

**the usual, good or bad? tell me so I can improve and hopefully continue! Love you all!**


	13. The Stuff Of Fantasies

**Hey, sorry this took a while. I have this great immune system, my sister and I share the same room and she got sick four times in a row! On the go I finally caught whatever virus she has _this_ time, seriously, she gets sick all the time and I hardly get sick ever! I don't stay sick for very thing either, but yeah sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So let me get this strait, Tori likes the limey and because you caused him to run for his life she tried to kill you?" the Scottish man raised a brow while I rubbed my head, Tori had quiet the arm when it comes to books, and nodded.

"Though don't say anything to either of them, they'll deny it" I said as I flipped another pancake onto the plate.

"Trust me, I know" he muttered, taking a sip of his whiskey. Chuckling I put the plate on the table, finishing the breakfast meal, I took a deep breath.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I called out and Scotland fell out of his chair, luckily not spilling his drink.

"That's quiet a set of lungs you got there..." he muttered and I blushed, we stared at the door when we heard the sound of a stamped. Quickly pulling Scotland out of the way we watched as America broke the door in pursuit of food, I was giggling when I saw he was dragging Caroline.

"Hey Caroline, enjoy the ride?" I laughed when she glared at me, waving my hand dismissively I sat down and calmly ate my food. Caroline shook her head before joining me, sitting next to America of course.

"Morning everyone" Lisa muttered as she plumped onto the chair next to Scotland, I blinked as I looked at them... they would make a pretty good couple, best not to say that out-loud.

Pretty soon everyone was at the table enjoying the food and each others company, my brālis was next to me again and we were talking about deserts and some nice snack recipe's. When we all finished we all helped clean up, after that we all went to do whatever there was to do in an over-sized mansion.

"By the way, who was in the other crate, i missed that part" I asked Nyki and couldn't help but notice the _ever_ so slight coloration of her cheeks.

"He said his name was Wales" she said and I smiled, good thing since Wales is the kind and gentle one of the Kirkland brothers. I decided it was about time I explored my new home a little more. Exploratio~n!

Giggling like an idiot I set off, walking around hallways, making random turns and looking through rooms I discovered we had over 32 bedrooms, 12 indoor spa's, 19 game-rooms, 3 ballrooms, 4 music rooms, and one very peculiar room that looked like it was for night raves... or it was just an inbuilt nightclub, either one.

Smiling at my discoveries I moved to the back yard, waving and lightly chatting with the members of the household along the way, when I finally reached the outside the best I could do was stare.

I was standing on a stone veranda that after about three meters came to a set of stairs that led to the grassy fields, some stone paths led to pavilions while some led into the forest. Looking to my right I saw a roofed area that was occupied by some of the other countries.

Scotland was happily drinking his whiskey, talking with Lisa. I spotted Nyki going for a walk with Wales, Caroline and America were on the grassy fields playing catch while Tori and Britain were reading and sipping tea in one of the pavilions.

Chibbi was probably off with Germany doing god knows what, sighing happily to myself I decided to head for the lake. I needed to know the perfect place for the picnic we would have soon, when I made my way to the rocky shore line I found myself throwing skipping stones over the waters surface. Looking around my eyes caught a grassy hill that was bordered by trees, running up there I took in the view. Yup, this was the perfect place for the picnic.

The view of the lake was perfect, I could see the waterfall as well, so everyone would be able to see each other. Looking behind me the lush forest looked welcoming, it would be perfect for the couples to go on some private walks and allow the more energetic ones the play games.

"Alrighty, now all I have to do is organize the whole bloody thing" my shoulders sagged at my own words, shaking my head I took my time walking back to the mansion. Maybe I should start calling it home, seeing as home was where the heart is, and every piece of my heart was living in this mansion with me. Yeah, this is home.

"Alex! There you are! Hey listen, we're having the girls night tonight, any idea's where we can have it?" Chibbi ran up to me, grinning like the maniac we all know and love. I put my thumb to my lower lip, a habit I'm developing.

"Well we can't use my room, Latvia and Russia would probably barge in and I assume you all have similar issues?" Chibbi nodded at my words and I scratched my head, where could we go so the boys can't spy on us? Oh!

"I know just where we can go!" I said excitedly as I grabbed her wrist and made a mad dash into the building, my surrogated sister made a yelp of surprise while I ran.

We came to a door and showed her inside, she stared for a while before she was grinning as much as me, nodding to each other we went to find the other girls and organize everything.

"Yo Alex! Have you seen Caroline? She said she needed to go somewhere and now I can't find her" America called out and I paused in my movie browsing, peering over my shoulder I noticed he was just at the door, waiting patiently.

"No, not really I passed her at the east end, near the pool room" I lied, I have always been good at lying... and yes people, _we_ have an indoor pool! It's huge and even has a few smaller ones for kids and it has the toys and floatation devices for the not so good swimmers. God this place has it's perks, now who wants to play hide and seek?

"Oh, okay then, thanks!" he practically yelled before running down the hall, truth was she was at the west end looking for some good board games like those future revealing ones, and Monopoly. Everyone likes Monopoly.

Picking a bunch of, as Prussia would say, awesome movies and making my way to the unanimously decided destination point to drop off the acquired items and then back to my normal activities, until something else is needed and one us have to divert form our usual scheduled to quickly carry out the mission before returning the guise that all is normal until after dinner, then we go to our rooms and wait until everyone is asleep then go to our meeting room.

"Oh hello Alexandra" I froze for a moment before closing my eyes for but a brief second with the words '_damn it'_ running through my mind. Acting normal I smiled and turning to see the owner of the British voice.

"Britain, you would like to know where Tori is I take it?" I questioned, grinning at the color that sprouted on his cheeks from the name of my friend. God I love it when I know these things, makes life _so_ much fun.

"Yes actually, any chance you've seen her about or know where she might be, after all you girls are rarely apart and know each other backwards" he said and my grin widened.

"Not just backwards mate, we know each other up, down, sideways and crisscrossed, but alas I have not seen her about, except when you two were at the pavilion, by the way how did that go?" I changed the subject, hopefully he didn't catch on and by the looks of his red face it worked. Like I said, I love knowing these things; it allows you to get away by just mentioning one little name, teehee.

"It went well, not that there's anything going on" I raised a brow at his words, my grin still in place.

"Sure, but if it's any help she would normally be at the library" I said, hoping he didn't notice, or care, about the pillowcase full of rectangular items dangling from my left hand.

"I have already checked the library" he stated and I sighed, when will this bugger just leave?

"Did you check the top level? She likes secluded places, plus the view from up there would definitely add to the likelihood her being there" I offered politely and calmly, though on the inside I was torn between being annoyed and panicking that I would be caught red handed.

"Oh, I didn't think of that, thank you Alexandra, good day" he nodded politely before walking in the direction of the library, grinning to myself. Waiting until he was a safe distance away I gasped dramatically.

"Oh woe is me, I seem to have forgotten to mention exactly _which_ library she would reside in" I overacted the sorrow and stayed in a dramatic pose for a good few seconds before I started giggling and then breaking into real laughter. I swear I'm a genius at this stuff, Alexandra Escaper Extraordinaire!

Leaning my shoulders to the right, turning them slightly, the rest of my body followed from the risk of losing balance. My exaggerated turn finished, I made my way to the 'secret girl's night' room and then I made my way to the kitchen, shut up all you sexist assholes who think I belong there! So help me I will find out where you live, rip off your balls, cut off your dick with a blunt rusty knife and then shove both down your throat.

Laughing at my thoughts I reached the kitchen, hmm... I think I'll cook some small cakes. With that in mind I started cooking, recipe book with me of course.

After three batches of three different types of cakes I decided that was enough and stored them away, making some flavored dumpling after wards, the big ones the Japanese make in anime, and after that just kept on cooking. What? I was bored!

I cleaned everything up and packed all the food away, for later use. Checking the clock I decided a nap would be good, going to my room I actually went to the bay window instead of my bed and fell asleep in the warmth of the sun.

"Hey, Alex" I woke to to sound of my older sisters' voice, my eyes fluttered open to see the familiar face.

"Yeah?" I muttered and she grinned, looking behind her she turned back to me and whispered.

"The storm is brewing, now we wait for the rain" she said before she heard America calling, smiling to me she ran off. I grinned, the girls and I had long ago made a sort of personal language that had it's own meanings, minus Hungary but we're gonna teach her, and what Caroline just said pretty much meant 'everything's ready and no one knows, now we wait' and that meant that we would be enjoying some girl time with no interruption.

Grabbing my beloved orange, hard cover, book I went back to my bay window and read. I loved this story, it was the first real book I have ever read, sure it had pictures but they only covered about ¼ of the page and the hand drawn style of the pictures was beautiful. The story was simple but wonderful and, for me, magical.

The story was about an orange cat that was overweight and lived in a shack in a forest. The forest animals, rabbits, birds, etc all laughed and were mean to the cat, so the cat ate to make herself feel better. She didn't realize the opposite effect this had, one day all the food was gone and so she went out hunting, she found a mouse and caught him, she was taking him back to her shack to eat him.

Along the way the cat and mouse started to talk, he told the cat that she was going about it all wrong, the cat allowed the mouse to help her and they began. He gave her a diet and made her go for runs, all the while the animals of the forest continued to be mean. Eventually she became a thin and agile cat, instead of eating the mouse they became, and remained, friends but what i love most about this book is the last phrase.

'_W__hen your out and about in the forest be careful, you just might see an orange cat resting in the shade with a mouse'_

That phrase stuck with me for some reason and when i was little i would always go for walks in hopes of seeing the duo. Even now, as i stare at the lush forest through the window, i wonder if that orange cat had felt the same things i felt, and if we could ever become friends. The Cat, the Mouse, and the Little Girl.

* * *

**So~ how'd it go~? good or bad? tell me and how I can improve!**

**Also thank you Wolfingrin! You reminded me of some very important points, so I wrote this chapter as a thank you!**

**Cookies for everyone! These are magical cookies that transform into your favorite flavor! All you have to do is say the flavor you want and BAM! it's your dream cookie. Enjoy!  
**


	14. Truth's And Camera's

**DON'T KILL ME! I have a good reason for not updating in so long, I swear! okay, my mouse pad stopped working and I only have the story file on here, so I couldn't access anything! I'm super sorry! anyways, here the next chapter! And to the readers of my other stories, I will try to update as soon as possible!**

* * *

Dinner came and went, the girls had managed to act natural... for the most part. I laid there as I feigned sleep, once I was sure Latvia was asleep I slipped out and made my way to the room. Silently thanking Scotland for having a drinking contest, almost all the boys had joined in so it made it all the easier to sneak away.

"Hey girls" I said, the others were already there because they didn't have a clingy little brother, they smiled and once the door closed we all screamed 'SUCCESS!' at the top of our lungs... the room was thankfully soundproof.

The room itself was huge, to the left of me there was a huge TV half the size of the typical cinema screen with loveseats, twirling lounge chairs, beanbags, blankets, pillows, cushions and other such furniture of all sorts of colours surrounding it. Multiple small-ish tables dotted around them.

Underneath the overly huge TV was a magnificent array of gaming consoles and games, from the old Nintendo 64 to some 3D reality movement-sensing thing that I didn't even recognize, along the walls connected to the TV were DVDs and CD's of every genre, era and style that one can think of, on the other side of the room was pretty much a gamers fantasy.

There were arcade games, three poker tables, a bunch of computers with games, two pool tables and a door the no doubt led to Lazer Tag, directly in front of me was a huge nest-looking bed that all my female friends were sitting or laying on. There was a spa to my right a little further away from the door but not to close to anything else, above me the ceiling and walls were covered in lights, speakers and other machines I wasn't familiar with.

Attached to the wall and floor were other small machines and I had no clue what they were but dismissed it in favor of joining my comrades... Russia quote! Teehee!

"Any difficulties?" I asked cheekily and everyone grinned, saying there were no problems I jumped on the bed. The food scattered and stored everywhere we immediately began talking about random things as Lisa brought out board games, eventually Chibbi managed to get one of those future reading board game things. Not even bothering to complain or argue we all played, the results go as followed:

Lisa: will have a powerful love life with one man and always argue and fight with good playful banter, she will have an unknown number of kids but there will be many.

Caroline: will have a content and humorous life with her man, she will win most arguments and have at least four kids, they will live to see their grand kids.

Chibbi: with have an ecstatic life with her family, she will have many children and live a healthy life with good food, unknown how many children but there will be kids.

Tori: a simple content life with her loved one, they will both have discussions and witty conversations and will have three or more children, she will be cooking.

Alexandra: a strange and reluctant start but will soon warm to the idea, the two will love each other dearly and will have at least four kids, she will do most of the cooking but he will help.

Nyki: will be shy but with help will be comfortable with her love, the two will have a peaceful and happy life together and will be granted many children and grandchildren.

Hungary: already knows her love and he will one day see this and live happily together, they will have many kids and live contently. There will be a few bumps but nothing that can't be dealt with.

We grinned, blushed and laughed, I for one wondered about everything that the fortunes said. I'm pretty sure everyone has experience something along those line, I know I have, I felt my face heat up when I remembered the kitchen incident. Unfortunately a certain friend noticed.

"What are you blushing about?" Tori grinned slyly and everyone turned to me, I blushed even more and covered my face with my hands, curse my observant friend!

"Nothing" I muttered but I could tell I wasn't getting out of this one, they poked and prodded me to spill.

"Okay, okay... a few days ago Russia-"

"Can we use their human names please?" Caroline cut in and we all nodded.

"Anyway, Ivan helped me a bit with cooking a few days ago" everyone grinned "yeah I know, fortune fortells blah blah blah, well... we got a little close and I got scared and ran for my life, though really I was just uncomfortable with the unfamiliar... predicament, anyway I went to the balcony in one of the libraries and he caught me singing-"

"You sing? Why didn't you tell us!" Lisa yelled and I looked down, muttering about stage fright, but Chibbi told me to keep going.

"Well, we talked and that's when Nyki came and told about the girls night" I smiled a little at the memory, the girls grinned and I changed my face to a glare.

"Do you like him? Like, love like him?" Lisa asked and I stared at her funny.

"You've been hanging out with Feliks, haven't you? But yes, I do love him… though I'm not sure what to do about it" I admitted and Chibbi, along with Caroline and Hungary, squealed at how cute I was being.

"What about you Tori? How's Arthur's courting going?" I asked and she blushed.

"I don't want to talk-"

"I told my part, now it's you turn" I cut in and crossed my arms, not noticing the camera that was well hidden.

With the boys

Everyone was stunned by the confident confession, though Russia himself was just smiling. America finally began laughing, everyone looked at him.

"Only Alexandra, my scary sister, could fall for the crazy Russian!" he laughed, Britain hit him on the head and told him to shut it.

"What about you tori? How's Arthur's courting going?" everyone froze and turned back to the TV that showed what their hidden cameras saw.

"Well, he hasn't been rash or demanding, which is good, and we have the same likes... I have to admit it caught me off guard but I'm pleasantly surprised. And yes I have fallen for him" the dark haired girl admitted, Scotland immediately began laughing.

"Never knew you could be such a charmer bro!" he slapped the blondes back and the others either laughed or grinned, making comments about how slow and old fashioned he was acting.

"Okay, okay, now it's someone else's turn" Tori said while looking down, Alexandra patting her shoulder.

"Caroline!" Chibbi yelled and everyone laughed at the blush she emitted.

"No need, I already know you and Alfred are 'made for each other'" Alexandra said with quotation marks, the boys widened there eyes and turned to Russia when he chuckled.

"She's observant" he stated happily, everyone noted how the American blushed.

"What!?"

"What do you think I've been doing with my spare time? I know just about every couple possibility, but it's still fun to hear it from a first class source"

"Okay... yeah, I like Alfred" the girls stared at her "Yeah I know, he dense and addicted to fast food and doesn't pay attention unless it involves food or games or him being the hero but he's charming and kind and-" she cut herself off when she noticed her female friends grinning, blushing like mad she looked down.

"Though I don't think he sees me that way..."

"What! Are you crazy?" America yelled at the TV, everyone looked at him. America realized what he just did and went to hide in the corner with a heavy blush staining his cheeks, they turned back to the TV when they heard laughing.

"And I thought I was stupid! Cazza my friend, it's obvious that guy has the hots for you" Lisa grinned, everyone made sound of confirmation and Caroline smiled shyly at them.

*back with the Girls* (I'm getting annoyed with the constant changing of blah and blah)

"Alrighty, Lisa you can go next" Chibbi said happily, excited about this new information. Crazy midget.

"What? Why me? I don't even like anyone" she insisted.

"Cough-Allistor-cough" I 'hinted' grinning slyly when Lisa glared at me.

"No" she stated. I grinned at her.

"Yes you do~"

"No I don't"

"You do"

"Don't"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Admit it!"

"Dammit stop choking me!"

"I'm not choking you I'm suffocating you! There's a difference! Now admit it!"

"Okay, okay! I do like Allistor but there's no way he likes me! We fight all the time! Chibbi, mention that fortune thing and I will drown you in the spa" Lisa warned as I got off of her, sitting happily back into my spot. Lisa sighed when the others asked for details.

"We fight and argue all the time, though it does turn to humor a lot, but what happens if one of us takes it to far?" she asked, we we're all reasonably solemn because Lisa usually isn't this serious.

"That's what talking to him and getting to know him is for" Tori said wisely, I smiled at her. She would know what to say.

"Yeah, and besides you can just tell him if it goes to far" Hungary said, smiling kindly.

"I... I guess your right"

*With the boys... again*

"Damn straight" Scotland muttered, but a certain Poland boy heard.

"So you, like, do like her! Now it all, like, makes sense! All that yelling is just-" the blonde was cut off by the Scott's glare.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be through the wall" he growled out, and while it did work on those who had half the sense to stay quiet it didn't really work on some.

"Come on dude! We all know you like her!" America practically yelled.

"Oi, Chibbi, since you've been calling out all the names how about you tell your side?" Nyki asked, all eyes once again turned to the camera. They could see the dark hard girl blush deeply.

"W-well...IreallylikeLudwigbutthere'snowayhewouldlikemecausewere sodifferent!" she yelled, all the boys stared at the screen with confusion while the girls stared at Chibbi. Until Alexandra and Caroline started laughing their heads off.

"I knew it! I knew you loved that bloody German!" Alexandra managed through her laughter, which quickly died down when she noticed Chibbi's glare.

"Oh, come on Chibbi, it was totally obvious that you two love each other" Caroline said, muffling her giggles.

"And you know what they say, opposites attract" Nyki added, the boys watched as Tori turned to Caroline and Alexandra.

"How did you guys understand her?" the boys turned their eyes to the girls who grinned at each other.

"Alex used to speak faster than that and I used to share a room with her so... our brains auto-translate"

"And it's useful when I have to talk to Poland" Alexandra joked and the girls laughed happily, Poland on the other hand was pouting angrily with his arms crossed.

"I, like, do not talk like that!" Poland said.

*Back with the girls*

"Okay, so that's me, Cazza, Chibbi, Tori, Lisa and now we have Nyki" I said and all eyes turned to Nyki, she blushed and bowed her head to avoid eye contact.

"..."

"What?" Chibbi asked.

"I like Dylan! Happy now?" the dark haired girl practically yelled, startling a few but just as normal I started laughing since I knew who was pairing up with whom.

"That's so sweet!" Chibbi giggled, I tossed a chocolate over to Nyki... who looked like she was going to faint.

"Ah, Nyki... now would be a good time to start breathing" I said, tossing another just to get her attention. She sucked in a huge gasp of air before breathing normally again.

"Haha... sorry" she muttered, but we all just grinned.

"He's good for you" Tori said, everyone nodded and then turned to Hungary.

"Ah, I like Roderich" she smiled, though Lisa made a noise of disagreement.

"I don't see how you can like that freeloading bastard, he's so stingy!" the blonde whined and we all laughed.

"Yes, but he does have his good sides" Hungary reasoned, and though Lisa looked unconvinced she nodded and sighed.

"So…" Chibbi drawled, looking at everyone slyly, "Who wants to play truth or dare?" she asked.

Oh shit. Well, this can only end so many ways.

* * *

Good? bad? tell me so I can improve, thank you for reading and not killing me, here's a cookie!


End file.
